My Little Sunflower
by Machi
Summary: AU,SasuNaru. Waiting for a change to lead him down a more innocent path, serial murderer Uchiha Sasuke finds it in a gentle blonde with a heart of gold, but perhaps an even darker past than his own. DARK FIC.
1. Chapter 1

A MACHI MOMENT: Well, here I am... I've done it again... started another bloody fic that'll probably take a MILLION years to finish... (smacks forehead). Yeah, well... I got this idea after writing in my SasuNaru fic, **Why Do You Love**... so, uh, hmmm. This is gonna be AU, sorry people, and a bit dark... totally OOC... different ages... I'm warning you all in advance, so you don't freak out on me in your reviews, okay? I don't wanna hear anything! Except honest criticism and nice reviews. Well, enough. Here we go!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto. If you get scared, don't sue me.

**_WARNING:_** This fic is **DARK**. It is not very happy, it is not very nice, and bad things happen. Please, do **not **flame. You have chosen to read this on your own free will.

I apologize once more if this offends anyone.

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

_"Beauty is not only skin deep. It can be seen in your eyes... in your hair... in your BLOOD..." - - Machi_

Uchiha Sasuke was not one who liked flowers.

In fact, if he could, he would always make sure to stay far away from flowers, as much as possible. Not that he was allergic to them or anything... no... never. He just never liked them. They were too bright, too loud in flavor.

However...

Twenty-three-year-old Uchiha Sasuke sat passively on his couch as he did every evening, curled up in the corner as the sun tried in vain to light up the world at the end of dusk, more darkness than light in the air that made the sky a beautiful blue hue. It was at the end of April... 8:10 pm... and the young man sat in silence, his dark eyes staring out the barely parted white blinds of his kitchen window, which he could see from the living room.

Small beams of light lit up his pale face, and Sasuke pulled his knees closer to him. Clad in all black, only his face, neck, and hands were visible against his black leather couch, as well as the empty can of ginger ale that sat raggedly on the other side in the cushion next to him, as if the two could never get along and had to be separated.

Sasuke sat like this _every night_.

Sasuke was waiting... waiting for something to change. Something to change his life for the better.

But Sasuke had been waiting for _sixteen years _for something to change... and nothing so far had come along... nothing his way.

Thin fingers slid up his face, and then into raven black hair. Brushing the bangs from his forehead, the twenty-three-year-old leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his endless cycle of a life sink in.

_It will never end..._

_It will never cease..._

_It will keep on going..._

_...Until I die..._

"Kill me." Sasuke sank deeper into his couch, his stomach crushed and his cheeks damp with beautiful tears. "Someone, kill me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An orange and white U-Haul parked in front of his house a few weeks later.

Sasuke looked up slowly from his sink, the water from the faucet still going. It was parked in front of the opposite house from him, a pink-bricked house with a white picket fence, overgrown with wild flowers of all types. An older man with blonde hair jumped out of the vehicle, and stared up at the house with pride.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Oh great. A friendly neighborhood goody-two-shoes. He already had his share of them. They seemed to pollute the area.

At least it was quiet. When they weren't having barbeques or mowing their lawns at ungodly hours of the morning on a Saturday.

He watched as the man began to glance around the neighborhood from his spot. Sasuke caught his wild blonde hair and pleasing look. Hmm. He was pretty easy on the eyes. Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips and wondered to himself if he was single.

Then the man's gaze landed on him. Sasuke nearly dropped the plate he was cleaning in shock and felt his face flush pink. The man grinned brightly and waved. Sasuke waved back hesitantly. Oh shit. Sasuke's dark eyes stayed level as the man turned away and walked back to the U-Haul, opening the passengers' seat. Sasuke nearly snorted. He should of known the wholesome looking man already had a wife.

The blonde reached in and pulled out a miniature version of himself, setting down the small child on the roadside. Sasuke's dark eyes wandered over the little boy, who had to be at least eight or so. Oh, great. And kids too. Sasuke waited for the sunny, beautiful trophy wife to step out of the U-Haul… and was met with the tall blonde closing the passengers' seat door.

_Dead, probably… _Sasuke thought to himself as the tall man bent down, ruffling the small child's wild blonde hair. The sunlight was kind to the two blondes: it made them shine like a forbidden treasure. Letting out a sigh, the young Uchiha turned off the faucet, pulling away from the dishes as he dried his hands off with a dishrag. The family of two had already spotted him: if he didn't go out and say hello now, they'd hound after him endlessly later.

And frankly, Sasuke liked his peace.

Stepping out his wooden door and into the bright soon-to-be-summer sun, Sasuke walked down the sidewalk from his door, heading over to the parked U-Haul. Lifting a slender hand up to shield his eyes, he let out a sigh as he got near.

"Hello there," Sasuke said softly, but it was loud enough for the taller blonde to hear. The man greeted him with a dazzling smile, his sapphire eyes lighting up as he made his way over. Sasuke had to fight the blush crawling up his face, and did battle successfully. By the time the man made his way over, Sasuke's calm expression shone through once more.

"Hi there!" The man chirped, waving cheerfully with one hand while the other held his son's hand. Sasuke tried to sneak a glance at the kid, but the boy was behind his father, the only thing visible his hand that held tightly onto his father's. Sasuke looked back up at his neighbor. Oh, this man was beautiful. Hot. Gorgeous. Sasuke took a breath to steady himself. Holy shit, was he getting worked up over the man's face? His eyes ran over the blonde's body quickly before looking back up to meet those sapphires. It looked toned. Nice. Sasuke could see them fucking. Without a woman holding him back, Sasuke could move in for the kill.

"Hi." Sasuke's voice didn't betray him, however. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Nice name…" The blonde grinned in approval. It was a smile Sasuke didn't get sick of seeing. He held out his hand. "Live here long?"

"A few years…" Sasuke said softly, holding out his hand for the man to take it. They shook, and Sasuke had to fight the impatience in the back of his mind. _Now tell me what your name is, you beautiful fuck._

"Really? Wow! That's cool. That means you know the area?" The blonde released his hand, and Sasuke grimaced quickly before fighting it back. Yes, that was what it meant. But who cares? Sasuke took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Relax… relax… relax… 

The tall blonde grinned happily. Sasuke wondered briefly if he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, or if he was just overly cheerful. It didn't matter.

_Just give me your name, give me ten minutes, drop off your kid, give him cookies and milk, and then get to my house so I can fuck you senseless. _ It wasn't that Sasuke was a pervert horny freak: but the prospect of sex always gave him instant relief from his worries and thoughts. The motions left him shaking, and so tired he couldn't think straight… which was what he needed. Sasuke bit his lower lip as the man rubbed the back of his head, a blush flushing over his cheeks.

"Oh, pardon me. Rude that I didn't even give you my name!"

Finally! Sasuke looked up, feigning indifference. "Oh, yeah. What is it?"

The blonde smiled. "Uzumaki- -"

"_Tou-chan!_" Came a loud squeal from behind. Sasuke visibly twitched as his gorgeous blonde glanced back, his annoying little brat of a child shaking his pants leg vigorously. Laughing, the man turned away, patting his son on the head.

"Uzumaki…?" Sasuke continued.

He laughed. "Hold up." He turned to his little look-alike, who was pouting and on the verge of tears. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the boy again, whose sapphire eyes were even brighter than his father's. The man sighed. "There, there…" He chided, patting his son's golden hair. "No need to get all upset. Tou-chan is just making new friends, Naruto."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. Sasuke noticed the smooth, flawless, creamy skin the small child had. Rolling his eyes, he took a step back as the boy whined, "But Tou-chan, I'm hungry and tired! And Kyuubi's hungry too!" The boy held up his plush stuffed animal… in the shape of a button-eyed fox with multiple tails. As his father laughed, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke before glaring. "And Tou-chan, I don't like him."

Sasuke was taken aback. Giving the child a smirk, he rubbed the back of his head, running fingers through his raven hair. "Oh? I don't see why not."

"Cause you're icky." Naruto supplied, and proceeded to stick out his tongue.

His father laughed. "Naru-chan, stop that!" He picked up the little boy, who clutched his fox doll tightly in one hand as he jammed his other hand into his mouth, nibbling on his pinky. He turned to Sasuke, who stood quietly before him. "Sorry about that. Naruto's never taken kindly to new people. He'll get used to you eventually."

"I see." Sasuke eyed the boy, who was giving him his fiercest glare. It reminded him of… well… _him_, when he was the boy's age. Sasuke gave the two a tight-lipped smile. "Well, hopefully he'll be able to stand me. He'll have to deal with it, considering my house is within earshot." Sasuke turned around, waving. "It was nice meeting you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto's father smiled. "You too, Sasuke!" He watched as the boy disappeared inside his house before chuckling. "Nice kid. A bit on the dreary side, but nice kid." He turned around and walked over to his new house.

Naruto glared over at Sasuke's doorway. His eyes wandered over to the kitchen window, where the pale man had come back into view and continued to wash his dishes. Naruto narrowed his sapphire eyes. "Tou-chan?"

"Hm?" The older Uzumaki inquired.

The seven-year-old closed his eyes, nuzzling into his father's shoulder. "Uchiha-san looks like one of the monsters I saw in one of my books."

"Oh? Maybe that's why you're so scared of him." He felt Naruto nod, and he smiled, patting the boy's back. "What did the monster do?"

The boy pouted slightly. "He went into the girl's garden in the story and ate up all her flowers."

His father had to keep from laughing. "Naru-chan…" He said softly, glancing over to the right. He saw another neighbor walk out with his wife, and the two men waved as he began over. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Sasuke eating up our flowers, okay?"

Naruto let out a sigh. He glanced up to see Sasuke looking out the window over at them. Sticking out his tongue, he nearly bit it when his dad set him down to the floor, his neighbor's wife bending down to hand him a cookie. He took it and smiled at her before taking a bite. He didn't have to worry?

I sure hope so… 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke leaned against his bedroom wall, staring blankly at the wall across from him. The blood was dried, and had been, for years. The white wall was splattered in many different shades of red, and even some whitish-gray streaks, which, in Sasuke's opinion, were only mere highlights in the mural, the work of art crafted into his wall. There was some of his blood… some of his mother's blood… his father's… and then, there was the blood of that pretty teenage girl he invited over after that Christmas party a few years back… that delicious redheaded boy he met at the bar on his twenty-first birthday… that cat that fucking pissed him off with all it meowing at ungodly hours of the night…

_It's a mural. _

_It's a beautiful mural._

Sasuke chuckled, pulling his sheets closer to him as he stared up at the wall. Of course, all works of _true _art have their flaws… such as the fact that there were droplets of blood on some of the other walls. He had meant to keep them clean, but, some of them just wouldn't give in without a fight. He had told them to be still. Scream all you want… but keep still.

Sasuke stood. He walked over to the wall, letting the sheets around him drop and pool around his feet so he was beautifully naked. He lifted up his arms, staring down at the tinted pink skin. He hadn't had a _real _bath in a long time. He could almost wear summer clothes without drawing suspicion.

The twenty-three-year-old closed his eyes as he pressed himself against his blood mural. It was cold now… it was a shame how it would quickly become so… even though the human body was so viciously hot inside. Sasuke took in a deep breath, thinking about all that had happened that day.

_Uzumaki-san is quite the beautiful thing… _Sasuke thought to himself, letting his mind wander to the light blonde hair and shining sapphire eyes. _Like finding a precious gem amongst all the FILTH that's here… _He allowed, just for once, the simple pleasure of possible happiness… or at least sexual pleasantries. Sasuke rolled about in the thought of him and the older man fucking each other senseless… moaning, creaking mattress springs, sweat and frantic gasping… momentarily reliving the love Uzumaki-san lost and the love Sasuke never had. Sasuke promised himself that by the end of the week, he and that undeniably fuckable blonde would be in each other arms. This one looked good enough for at least four tries before he became a part of Sasuke's mural.

_And what of his kid…? _ Sasuke thought as he calmed himself down. His thoughts slowly lulled over to the annoying seven-year-old, with his blonde hair more gold than that of his father's, and eyes more blue than the brightest of skies. Well, at least the child had one thing going for him: he would be even more desirable than his father once he came of age. Sasuke licked his lips at the prospect. Even _more_ desirable…? Sasuke frowned slightly before closing his eyes. Alright, so, he had a goal. Make sure that he and Uzumaki-san had sex. Right. And the best way to get on _his _good side…

"Is to get along with the kid." Sasuke paused for a moment, sifting in the thought. After a moment, he let out a dry chuckle, sinking to the floor. "I wonder if this will be more trouble than it's worth…"

The next day, when he walked outside to take a breath of fresh air, he glanced up to see Uzumaki-san walk out the front door, dressed in charcoal gray slacks and an undone white button up shirt, crinkled beautifully to fit the curves of his body, and his pale blonde hair ruffled… still suffering from bed-head. Sasuke shivered in delight as the wholesomely handsome blonde bent down at his porch, and scooped up his morning newspaper. Ah yes. Sasuke glanced down at his own porch, where the rolled up paper lay, suffocating in its transparent pink plastic wrap. It was Sunday. As he bent down to get it, the dark-haired man vaguely wondered if his neighbors went to church.

"G'morning…" Uzumaki-san called out, his greeting drowned out by a loud yawn. Sasuke glanced up, running his hands through his dark hair again as the older man continued, "You usually up this early in the morning?"

Sasuke nodded, walking over to where the sidewalk ended. Naruto's father did the same, walking over until only the dark gray street separated them. Sasuke looked down at his paper, holding it delicately in his hands while Uzumaki-san slowly spun it by its plastic bag up in the air. Shaking his head, the twenty-three-year-old inquired, "Why? Are you usually up this early, as well?" The more information he could get on the blonde, the better. That was Sasuke's approach, at least.

Pearly whites glistened over at Sasuke in a grin. He wondered if the man had ever blinded anyone by doing so. "Nahhh… I'm usually one of those guys that sleeps in." He yawned afterwards, as if trying to prove his point. "The only reason I'm up so early is so I can work on the house. I'd feel bad if Naruto woke up to such a sad excuse for one, especially since I already pulled him out of his school and all…" He continued to ramble on: as if Sasuke really cared what was coming out of his mouth.

Well, unless, _he _was coming… then Uzumaki-san's mouth would be appreciated…

"Nnh…" Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. Oh _God_, he was beginning to get imagery with that thought. Sasuke shifted before he interrupted Uzumaki-san's rant, but not impolitely. "Um, excuse me, Uzumaki-san, but…" Sasuke smiled weakly, trying to hide the fluttering, pulsating motion that was welling up between his crotch and navel. "After you finish up, would you like to come over? I could make us some tea…" _There. _Sasuke had taken the plunge. Now came the question: would the blonde take the bait, or back away?

Uzumaki-san paused thoughtfully. "Mmm… I don't know if I'd be done in time." He frowned, before his blue eyes lit up. He snapped his fingers. "I've got a good idea, Sasuke. How about this afternoon _you _come over to _my _house? And _I'll_ make you tea." And he smiled- -that devilishly handsome smile- -over at Sasuke, as if pleased with the suggestion.

But Sasuke was far from pleased. Did he see him as the true artist he was? Did the man catch him at a standstill in the prime in his… artistic discoveries? _Is he on to me? _The question rang through the Uchiha's head. But then again… was he even clever enough to figure him out so soon? Maybe he was just more comfortable in his own dwelling: after all he _had _just moved here. It was just him and his little son, what was his name…? Ah, Naruto. Yes, Naruto.

Sasuke pondered it. "Alright. I'll come over."

Uzumaki-san smiled. "At three then."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. At three."

And it was set. Sasuke would meet the man at three p.m. At his house. In a place that was safe, warm, welcoming… and blood-free.

Sasuke chuckled as he wandered back inside his own house. He had been questioning before if it would be worth it? Then oh yes.

It was worth it.

Very much _indeed_.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: And… yep, there you have it. The first chapter of this… insane fanfic. Yeah, okay, now, no flaming. I warned you at the beginning, and since, yes, this IS a SASUNARU fic, you can ONLY imagine WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP is going on. Uh… yeah. And I KNOW this is like a freaking 360 from some of the other stuff I write. But… um, yeah. Whoo?

**Please Review! **And usually I have a witty saying here, but what can you say about underage child… stuff that's funny?


	2. Chapter 2

A MACHI MOMENT: Woah. It only got a few reviews, but, that was more than I was expecting for such a… well, lets face it… for such a disturbing fiction. Um, sorry if I confused people earlier with the "Uzumaki-san" and "Naruto" thing. This chapter will clear things up. I hope that this continues to creep you out… so that you'll tell other people about it so it creeps them out too. XD Well, here's the second installment. Beware the spine-tingling horror that awaits!

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Naruto, just this disturbing plotline. Which is not half bad.

**_WARNING:_** For those who skipped this last chapter, this is a **DARK FIC. ** Which means it's not very happy, nice, and bad things will happen. As you have read in the summary, this is a SASUNARU, and Naruto just so HAPPENS to be… oh, what? Seven? YES. Seven to Sasuke's TWENTY-THREE. You have been warned.

My Little Sunflower 

**Rated: M**

Chapter Two

Sasuke wasn't sure what Uzumaki-san was expecting. After all, tea to Sasuke might have been different than tea to someone else. Especially someone as good and pure as Uzumaki-san and his kid.

Sasuke stood naked in front of his mirror, staring his body down. Good. The red blotches on his body were gone now. Sasuke briefly smiled to himself as he pulled away from his reflection, wandering over to his closet. This meant he could wear _nice _clothes. Or rather, he could wear the appropriate clothes for summer, and not in all black and long sleeves. Sasuke pulled a tight navy blue muscle shirt over his pale ivory skin, running a hand over the curves his chest and abs made in the material. Taking out a white and blue patterned pullover, he threw the short-sleeved garment on, leaving it unbuttoned. Sasuke pulled on some white cargo shorts and tennis shoes with socks. He looked himself over in the mirror as he clipped on a choker necklace. Not bad. Sasuke smirked to himself, running his fingers through his dark locks. He hadn't worn something like this in a long time. Sasuke promised to appreciate it later, after tea. Unless he was too busy to appreciate it later.

Wow. That was almost funny.

Sasuke's dark eyes slowly wandered over to the clock on the wall. Two thirty. Uzumaki-san had said three, right? He had some time to kill.

…What a sick phrase that was…

Sasuke walked over to his bed, beginning to remake it. Or rather, smooth out the covers, for he hated to sleep in the dreaded thing. Seeing a crease in the sheets, Sasuke slowly leaned over the bed to smooth it, his knee lifting up for balance as he placed it gingerly on the mattress.

…Skkreee… 

Sasuke froze, his ivory hand halting over the sheets.

..._The mattress springs. _Sasuke looked down at them, disgusted. Oh how he hated that sound… especially when it was given to him at such a non-noteworthy time. He continued to his job, but the further in his knee sank, the louder the sound became.

SKREEEE… 

Sasuke continued to ignore it, but the sound was growing louder… and he knew it was out to irk him. But one more crease. He leaned in, and the mattress _moaned_ at him again.

SKKREEEE… 

And Sasuke moaned with it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto's bright blue eyes stared out the window. Upon seeing the dark-haired neighbor enter their yard, he screeched, "_Tou-chan_! Uchiha-san's heeeere!" He pulled away from the window, grabbing Kyuubi and nearly stumbling down the hall towards the kitchen. "Have you finished the kitchen yeeeet?"

Asato smiled to himself, looking down at his son who practically flew through the opening that led into the kitchen. "There's no need to scream, Naruto. This… is a smaller house than our last one." He smiled down at his young boy, but this one seemed sad, for one reason or another. "And yes, I'm nearly finished."

"Then that means, _no, _Tou-chan, because you are NOT finished!" The seven-year-old stated, and the button-eyed Kyuubi seemed to nod too. "Nearly is not done!"

Uzumaki-san laughed. "Then you are quite right. But it's clean enough for Sasuke." At the mention of the name, the doorbell rang. "Naru-chan, be a sweetheart and go answer the door. And be polite." Asato scooted his son out of the kitchen.

"Fiiiine! But not because I like him!" Fuming, Naruto trotted over to the door, tossing Kyuubi in his left hand and he reached up and grasped the door handle. The small blonde blinked as he opened up the door to reveal Sasuke, dressed in a manner that Naruto could not fuss at. Realizing this, the boy pouted. "Hi." He said flatly.

Sasuke couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at him. "Hello." He managed to give him a small smile. "Is your father home? He invited me fo- -"

"_For tea_." Naruto accentuated in a haughty tone. "I heard him! I was there! And so was Kyuubi!" The doll was once again acknowledged by someone other than Naruto. "We _both_ heard."

The twenty-three-year-old Uchiha wondered if the boy had some… mental problems. "Of course. After all, Kyuubi has ears too."

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. No one had ever agreed with Kyuubi. Hmm. Peculiar. Narrowing his dazzling sapphire eyes, the boy murmured, "Come on in. Tou-chan is _nearly _done with the kitchen." He opened the door wider, and Sasuke took a step inside, glancing around.

The house was quaint, but spacious. The walls were covered in salmon pink wallpaper, while the borders and floors were all polished wood. Sasuke glanced into the living room. Blue couch, blue recliners, a television… and nice rugs that matched the wallpaper. Sasuke let his foot dig into the plush rug as he followed the small blonde, who was headed to the kitchen. He wondered if the entire house was this bright.

After all, even the brightest of people…

…Had the darkest of secrets.

"Sasuke, welcome!" Asato said cheerfully as Sasuke entered the kitchen. The sun pouring from the window lit the entire room. Sasuke eyed the tea set on the table. Four places.

"…Who…?" Sasuke began to inquire, but was cut off by Naruto, who scrambled into the one of the seats.

"_This _place," Naruto said loudly, setting his stuffed toy on the table in front of the plate. "Is for Kyuubi-kun." The stuffed fox sat there, and yet, even though its form was slumped, its figure was proud. The small blonde smiled. "Kyuubi-kun said that he reserved this place for himself!"

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes slightly, one eyebrow arching in amusement. "_Reserved_? That's quite the big word for someone your age."

"No it's not." Naruto stated, and plopped himself into the seat beside Kyuubi's. Asato shook his head, walking back to the kitchen counters to retrieve some sugar cubes as Naruto continued, "Besides, Kaa-chan was a teacher. She was very smart and pretty."

_The mother. _ Sasuke's dark eyes shot over to Asato, where the man didn't even flinch as he poured the cubes into a small bowl. Naruto bent over the table to look carefully at his teacup, and Kyuubi's eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight.

The house was beautiful.

The husband was handsome.

The child was intelligent.

But something was wrong.

… _Very wrong_.

Asato set down the bowl and took a seat besides Sasuke. The young man glanced over at him before turning back to Naruto, who was busy studying his spoon. "So, Naruto. Are you going to be going to school here?" Best to engage in normal conversation.

"Oh yes." Hot, steaming tea was poured into his small cup, and the seven-year-old reached over, grabbing three sugar cubes in his small hand. "I'll be in the second grade after the summer is over!" His face lit up, and his perfectly smooth, round cheeks glowed pink. "I can't wait! I want to make many new friends!" After this, he paused and instantly frowned. Sasuke nearly smirked. The tyke was most likely upset that he had opened up to him so quickly.

Asato turned to Sasuke. "Here." He poured tea into the cup, and Sasuke watched as it slowly poured out of the spout. He shifted in his seat.

"_Tou-chan_!" Naruto reprimanded, scowling. Asato looked up at the child cried, "You forgot to give tea to Kyuubi-kun!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kyuubi-kun." Asato leaned over and poured a small amount into Kyuubi's cup. Sasuke threw a cube into his own drink, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched Naruto throw a few in Kyuubi's cup, his mouth moving wordlessly as he talked to the doll, lost in his own little world.

"Sasuke," Asato stated, making the twenty-three-year-old turn away from the younger Uzumaki. "It's very nice of you to come over. We've already spoken to a few of the people in the neighborhood. They seem like friendly people."

The Uchiha's eyes flitted over to his cup. "Yes. They are." _A bit too nice._ He thought bitterly. "They seem to be a bit too much of do-gooder's, if you ask me."

He was surprised when Uzumaki-san laughed. The raven-haired man glanced over at him as Asato stated, "Yes, I got the same vibe. I should have known a young man like you would think so, as well. It's very peaceful here- -a good place to raise a child."

_Did he only move here because of the boy? _Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and the seven-year-old was now stirring his tea. _Such an odd thing._

"Milk, milk, milk!" Naruto sang, pouring the chanted item into his tea. "I like milk tea! Milk tea, yummy milk tea!" Kyuubi watched wordlessly.

"Lively." Sasuke said gently.

Asato glanced over at Naruto, who continued to sing as he poured milk into his plate and swirled it around with a cookie. "Yes. He is."

Sasuke glanced over at Asato, taking a sip of his drink. He looked down at it before setting the cup on his saucer. "If you would, Uzumaki-san, please pass the cream."

"Oh. Certainly." Asato picked up the cream and began to pass it to Sasuke, when upon turning to look at him he halted.

Sasuke's dark eyes pinned him in place.

"….Cream?" Asato's blue eyes ran over Sasuke's face and then figure, uncertain. The Uchiha nearly smirked as he nodded, reaching forward.

"…Yes, please." He said back softly, and took it.

"……." Naruto and Kyuubi stared at them in silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah! _Fuck_! Ahh!"

Sasuke tossed back his head, sweat flying as his ivory hips moved in rhythm to Asato's thrust, his body painted in a sheen of sweat and his slender fingers clutching the sheets and Asato's blonde hair.

"_Yes!_ Ahhh…!" Sasuke gasped out, his throat contracting violently as Asato's hands ran up and down his sides, making Sasuke's back arch and for the older man to fuck him in all the right spots. Sasuke clung tightly to him. "U-Uzumaki-s-san!"

Sasuke was in heaven.

Asato _knew _where it felt good. _Knew _all the right spots to touch him, to kiss him, and fuck him in deep. Sasuke's head spun.

"Kiss me," Asato managed to grunt out, and Sasuke happily obliged, throwing his pale arms around the older man and kissing him deeply. Asato did the same, and the two battled for dominance of the kiss, which Asato won. Sasuke didn't mind, didn't care. His mind was fuzzy, his body was tingling, and everything, everything was so warm and _wet._

"Harder. Fuck me harder…" Sasuke cried out, and his eyes stung with tears as Asato leaned in and kissed him again, the pressure bruising. It was so easy to get the man in bed. So easy it was almost laughable, but Sasuke was too busy being toyed with to be laughing. Yet, all the while, he was still in control. And just as easily as he had won the trust of the man, he would break him, too.

Down the hall, around the corner, a young blonde lay awake.

"What?" Naruto eyed the fox doll.

Kyuubi stared back.

"…You mean, Sasuke-san is here?" Naruto blinked his large blue eyes skeptically. "Is _that _who's making all the funny noises?"

The doll lay.

Naruto hugged Kyuubi. "I see. Tou-chan likes him?" He paused. "…Oh. And you like him too?" Another pause. "….Okay. Then I'll try and get along with Sasuke-san, if he makes you feel stronger."

Naruto stroked the stuffed fox. "Kyuubi-kun, you need to sleep. I can't go to sleep if you keep on talking to me. I'll try to make friends. I love you." Kissing the doll goodnight, the small boy went to sleep.

After a bit, all went silent.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Yes, doesn't that just piss you off? XD yes, well, next chapter, expect some Sasu Naru fluffness. Heh. And next chapter's creepy. This chapter wasn't too bad though. I was trying to give the house a weird feel to it, but, you know, no one is perfect. Naruto's cheerfulness eats it away. XD Well, there you go! Sorry it took so long. Writer's block and all.

Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A MACHI MOMENT: I'm like, on an update spree. XDD I just updated my Harry Potter fic, and now I'm doing this, and after, I'm gonna do my Kaka/Iru and Naru/Sasu fic **Artist Block **after. To those who haven't read it, give it a go! I'm doing all the updates cause I'm in my own apartment now, and all the moving around and stuff killed me, but now I have all the time I want to write! Anyway, here is the long awaited third chapter of **My Little Sunflower**. May you be given the chills.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: The fanfic **My Little Sunflower**, is a **DARK FIC. **Although not much has happened up to this point, this fic is NOT very happy, NOT very nice, and horrible things will happen, regarding controversial topics that I don't wanna hear you give me shit about. This is a SASUNARU fiction. For those who choose to continue, please enjoy.

My Little Sunflower 

**Rated: M**

Chapter Three

Beads of sweat trickled down Asato's forehead, the man letting out a loud grunt as he tugged at the large weed in the garden, determined to rid of it. The warm summer sun beat down on his back as the young father continued to do his task. Dressed in nothing but denim overalls, bare-chested underneath, a large straw hat, and sandals with pink gardening gloves, the blonde was prepared for a day of whacking weeds.

Not too far away, on the other side of the yard, Naruto was playing in the grass, attempting to catch grasshoppers as Kyuubi watched silently from the ground, purple button eyes glowing in the sun. The seven-year-old was dressed in a bright orange shirt and overalls that matched that of his father, but barefoot. A fine pink hue was washed over the child's smooth cheeks as he ran, ever so often tackling into the ground as he missed the grasshopper he had been aiming for.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan, the grasshoppers are too _fast_!" Naruto whined from his spot, puffing out his cheeks angrily. Asato glanced back, tossing a weed behind him.

"Well then, Naru-chan, maybe you should stop harassing them and help me," His father suggested, turning back to the garden.

Naruto pouted. "No thanks." The small boy looked around before his blue eyes caught the figure of Uchiha Sasuke, who stood at his kitchen window, eyes glued to the house just across the way. Leaning to the side, he whispered to Kyuubi, 'It's Uchiha-san again. He's been over almost every day for tea. But… he and Tou-chan haven't had another slumber party yet." Kyuubi stared blankly ahead as Naruto uttered, "Which is good. He makes funny noise when I'm trying to sleep."

Sasuke's dark eyes were on Asato's back, watching the man work as he drank his morning coffee. The white glass was slightly chipped at the top—it was his favorite. When he drank, he liked to run the tender underside of his lip over it, and if he got lucky, it would cut it, and blood would sweeten his morning drink. This morning, however, he was not so lucky, and the coffee was bland.

"Hm." Sasuke took another drink, walking away from the sunny windows and deep into the shadows of his house. Running one hand across the walls, he made his way back to his bedroom, and paused, staring at the wall smeared in memories.

"Flavoring…" He murmured, taking another sip and walking over. He ran his fingernail on the wall, allowing a few flakes of blood and whatever else that was mixed in drop into the cup, the solid dissolving. Taking a whiff, Sasuke smiled at the aroma and took a drink. He let out a sigh.

Much better.

Walking into the living room, the boy turned on the TV and took a seat on the couch, a frown on his face as he watched the weather report.

"A good day to go fishing!" Said the woman on the TV, her eyes lit up excitedly.

Sasuke's own eyes lit up.

…. _Fishing…?_

"Yes." Sasuke took another sip of coppery coffee. "Perhaps today, I shall go fishing."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A giggle escaped the boy's lips as he clung to Sasuke's arm, his brown hair brushing against the taller man's chin, tickling the pale skin as he was led into the small house.

"Sasuke-saaan! What a beautiful house!" The teenager exclaimed, looking about the room. The pale white walls, as moonlit as the passive man's face. The dark black leather couches and appliances, the same color as the ebony hair that framed his new lovers face. Sasuke stepped into the house, pulling out the keys from the bronze doorknob as the boy continued, "The only thing more beautiful is you!" The teen blinked, heading towards a dark room, the door slightly ajar. "Hey, is that your bedroom…?"

"_Don't."_ Sasuke began sharply, making the brunette halt in his tracks. "Go in there. Not yet." He shut the door after him, locking the heavy wooden slab with a sharp _snap_.

The boy flushed prettily. "Sorry, Sasuke-san."

"It's alright, Yuki." Sasuke let his dark eyes roam over the boy, whose attention was now focused on something else that had caught his interest- -the leather couch. Another, another that was his favorite type. Soft brown hair, wide brown eyes, but his face was heavily layered with makeup, his clothes darker than Sasuke's hair. Yuki was wearing tight pants and the same tight shirt and a collar, bouncing on the couch cushion. Sasuke licked his lips. His type, definitely. An adorable boy the reeked of innocence… and yet, had been found at Club Battery- -known for the sleaze balls and skuzzy characters that were said to roam there, looking for a good time, or a good fuck. Yuki, Sasuke had noticed, had been there few a few weeks, eagerly eyeing the dark haired boy just as he had been eyeing him.

Sasuke, on these occasions, had watched the boy used those eyes- -those big, brown eyes to lure in several men. Every night, the beautiful boy went home with a prize. Tonight, the boy thought no different, having caught the man that had caught his eye on more than one occasion.

However, tonight, Sasuke was the one that had gone fishing. And while Yuki was one to catch and return… Sasuke played for keeps.

Tonight, Sasuke had caught the prize.

He planned on enjoying it.

"Sasuke-san." Yuki looked over at him with his large eyes. Sasuke loved those eyes. Walking towards the teenager, Yuki began, "Where do you keep the remote con- -"

Pale arms wrapped around the teenager.

"Yuki…you want to watch TV…?" Sasuke asked, a deep chuckle in his voice.

The brunette blushed. "S-Sasuke-san…"

"We both know why we're here." Sasuke leaned in, and Yuki closed his eyes as Sasuke ran a hand up the boy's shirt. "To play."

Yuki opened up those eyes again. "Oh, but Sasuke-san… we mustn't!" he chirped. Sasuke had seen this game. Yuki pretended to be innocent. Used those eyes. Used those big brown eyes of his to lure others. Lure him.

But Sasuke was not the fish. He was the bait. Or rather…

"Lets fuck." Sasuke easily reached down, casually unzipping his pants and pulling out his member, in which Yuki could only gape at in shock. The teenager looked up at Sasuke, who only stared at him with dark eyes as the brunette reached down, touching it with his fingertips. Sasuke felt himself pulsing, but kept still.

After a few brief moments of fleeting touches, Yuki finally took it in his hand, reaching down and pulling down his pants, exposing his own length and taut ass as his studded belt hung loosely over his hips. Sasuke grunted in approval, leaning down taking the boy's smaller member in his hand. Without warning, he began to jerk the boy off, Yuki letting out a gasp and his own tiny fingertips brushed against Sasuke's, slowly hardening the member. The teen lifted up his eyes. They were wide, and large again. The innocence that lay behind them. Nothing but a front.

Sasuke could only smirk.

"Suck me off." Sasuke said quietly, and instantly Yuki's head was in between his legs, mouth on his hardened length. The man began to let out a soft moan, jerking off the other boy who only moaned in return, the vibrations setting him on fire. He pulled the boy back up, leaning in and nipping at Yuki's neck as the boy gladly accepted all the pleasure.

Sasuke was never planning on letting the boy leave the house. When the boy stepped into this house…

…But Sasuke had at least planned on letting him see the sunrise.

But then…

"Sasuke-san…" Yuki let out softly, heart pounding. "I… I love you."

There was no more sun in Sasuke's world.

A loud thud sounded as Sasuke shoved the brunette off of him, the back of Yuki's neck hitting the arm of the leather couch with a loud sound. Yuki yelped in pain, his eyes now wide as he stared at Sasuke, confused.

"Sasuke-san! Why did you…?" Yuki began shakily.

The black haired man lifted his head, and the boy was expecting to see the cool eyes of Sasuke, the man at the back at the club, who danced with no one, kissed no one, but noticed him.

These eyes were now hollow.

Hollow, and dead.

Yuki's heart wrenched in fear. "…Sasuke-san?" His brown eyes seemed to enlarge.

Those eyes.

Sasuke smiled.

"You're eyes, Yuki." Sasuke lifted his hands, and rested the cold clammy tips on the teenagers face. Yuki took in a soft breath as his felt the cool digits run up his cheeks, to his temples. "I noticed them first, you know."

Yuki managed a small smile back. However, the room had turned cold. "Did you?"

"Yes." Sasuke saw Yuki shivering. He supposed death was cold, to most. "Are you shivering? You must be chilled." When the brunette nodded, Sasuke stood from the couch, peeling off his pants. Yuki's eyes wandered to the large length, and Sasuke smirked, pulling the boy up along with him. "Lets go to my room. We can get under the blankets." _Into my room. My favorite room. _

The bright eyes came back. Sasuke stared at them as Yuki chirped, "Yes! I want to be warm with my Sasuke-san!" He clung to the male, who held him back, arousals pressed against the others. Sasuke shuddered, Yuki snuggling into him.

Yes. Warmth.

Into the dark room. Sasuke led him to the darkness. Yuki was not afraid, not afraid of the dark. Not with the promise of warmth.

Only a fool would believe there was warmth in the darkness. Sasuke did not tolerate fools. Fools did not deserve the true warmth death brought, not like he did. Only the darkness. Sasuke opened the door.

"The bed is forward." The dim light from the kitchen stove head made a sliver appear and land on the perfectly smooth bed, with its deep red sheets. Never slept in. Only on special occasions.

Tonight was not one of them.

Yuki took a step inside, getting in the bed. "It's soft."

"Yes." Sasuke walked in, clicking on the switch to the far left.

Yuki looked over as the bedside light came on, the bedside table now lit up. On it, was a watch, and a glass full of water. Then there was a plate. A fork. A knife. A spoon. All were silver. And then…

"Fish hooks?" Yuki reached forward. There were six of them. Taking one in his hand, he stared at it. Then gasped and nearly threw it back on the plate.

Tiny chips of dried blood smeared across his thumb.

"I fish." Sasuke said quietly in explanation.

Yuki looked over. The shadows on Sasuke's seemed to meld into the man's all black attire. "O-oh. Do you catch a lot?"

A smirk.

"Enough to feed me."

Yuki stared at the Uchiha, his eyes wide and honey brown hued. "You eat fish, Sasuke-san? You seemed to hate them… when I offered you sushi at the buffet." His eyes waned back to the plate, where another object caught his attention. He picked it up, Sasuke walking over to the bed. "A paintbrush…"

Sasuke slowly took a seat on the moaning mattress. It mocked him. "I am an artist."

Yuki looked up. The eyes. "You _are?_ Sasuke-san, that is so cool!" he looked down at the brush. "Oh. There is still paint on it." He ran his finger over the dried red substance.

"Red is my favorite color." Sasuke leaned into Yuki, and the boy dropped the brush in between them. "For passion. And love."

"Yes…" Yuki whispered back. "Romance. Oh Sasuke-san!" Yuki threw his arms around him. "I need you, Sasuke-san! I've suffered so much, I want to forget everything! Everything but you!" The tragic line. Sasuke remained passive, until Yuki turned those large eyes to him. "Please Sasuke-san. Please."

He would help.

Sasuke picked up the paintbrush, rolling it along in his hand. "Yes. When one suffers… others suffer, I will make you forget, Yuki. Forever." Sasuke pulled away, and Yuki watched with large, wide eyes as Sasuke put and hand on Yuki's chest, holding him at bay as he raised his paintbrush end. "I will end it, all of it. When you suffer, Yuki. I suffer. I don't want to suffer." Sasuke's eyes went wide. "_I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SUFFER ANYMORE!"_

Yuki screamed. "SASUKE-SAAAAANNN!"

The paintbrush speared into Yuki's left eye. With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke tugged back, the eyeball popping out on its tendon as Yuki let out a blood-curdling screech, arms flailing as Sasuke shoved the boy against the best into his bed post, Yuki screaming at the metal being pushed into his back as Sasuke yelled out in fury, stabbing into the other eye and ripping it out.

"_FUCKING LITTLE SLUT!" _Sasuke shouted above Yuki's screaming, Sasuke impaling deep into the sockets leftover and blood poured down the screaming boy's face, into his nose and mouth. "YOU PIECE OF _SHIT_! USING THOSE INNOCENT EYES! USING THEM TO TEMPT ME, WHEN YOU GOING AROUND _FUCKING _EVERY HOLE YOU CAN FIND!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the boy's mouth, Yuki's head hitting the bedpost, blood flinging into the wall behind it. "YOU DON'T NEED THEM! I NEED THEM MORE THAN YOU DO! YOU WANNA FUCK SOME HOLES! I'LL MAKE MORE FOR YOU! FUCKING! SON OF A! BITCH!" Three more stabs into the sockets, and more blood only poured like a river. Enraged, Sasuke threw the teen to the side, Yuki crashing into the bedside table, the fork stabbing into his shoulder as Sasuke crawled on top, taking hold of the knife.

"_NOOOOO_! HELP ME! AAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" The teenager screamed, his arms flailing in the dark as Sasuke took the knife and plunged it deep, only laughing when Yuki tried to stop it with his hands, the small things being mutilated. "STOP IT! NOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Please. PLEASE?" Sasuke took the knife, slashing it across Yuki's chest angrily, the boy howling as blood flew across Sasuke's shirt, staining it red. "PLEASE NEVER GOT ANYONE ANYTHING!" He grabbed Yuki's head, bashing it against the floor once to watch the red liquid splatter on the ground. "YUKI! **_PLEASE_** STOP GETTING YOUR FILTHY, DISGUSTING ASS FUCK BLOOD ON MY GOD DAMNED FUCKING CARPET! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!" Sasuke shouted throat going raw. Yuki sobbed as Sasuke stood, dropping the knife and grabbing the brunette by the hair and shoulder, dragging him the short distance from his bedside, to the bathroom. "And while you're at it, Yuki, PLEASE stop acting like I GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!"

The boy gurgled out blood as Sasuke threw him haphazardly into the white porcelain bathtub, the raven haired man plugging in the stopper as the red liquid began to ooze into the tub. Lifting his foot, Sasuke rested it on the side, leaning over his leg to stare down at the teenager, who was now shaking helpless as he bled. His brown hair was turning dark as it soaked up precious blood, which angered Sasuke. He NEEDED that blood, and here he was, Yuki, selfish to the very fucking end. Sasuke remained quiet, however, until Yuki's cries and moans were nothing but tamed whimpers and shaky gasps. Sasuke stared at him for a second longer before taking a deep breath.

"Yuki." He whispered, making the small boy jerk in place. "You look so ugly right now. But then… you weren't very pretty to begin with… were you?"

"S-Sasuke-san." The voice was weak, and dry. "Let me… please… please…"

"Where did all the innocence go?" Sasuke's dark eyes were no longer on Yuki, but the small puddle of blood that began to form at the end of the tub. Pulling away, the twenty-three year old walked to the sink, turning it on full blast. "You know, I like you better this way, Yuki. Now your outside is as ugly as you are inside. Or getting there." Sasuke washed his hands, the red liquid disappearing under the clean water. "I thought _I _was ugly. I hated myself, but now, seeing those innocent eyes on a little _whore _like you… what little child did you kill? Whose eyes were those, Yuki? Not your own." Sasuke turned off the sink. "It's a shame. You look worse than death."

There was a cough. "I want… to live, please… Sasuke-san…" Yuki shaky whisper came from the tub, gurgled subtly by his own coppery blood that rank from the empty, impaled sockets of his eyes.

Sasuke walked back over. "Live? You died as soon as you lost your eyes, Yuki. As soon as you took my hand, even. No one wants an ugly FUCK like you. People are cruel, Yuki. They can overlook ugliness from within, of one is beautiful." Armed with plunger, Sasuke raised it above his head. "You never were. Face it, little Yuki. You were caught. Ensnared by my fishhook. By my own curse. My darkness. A moth to a flame can be forgiven. The sun goes down. But a worm to its hole? Darkness is eternal."

A swoosh sounded. Yuki cringed as Sasuke brought it down, crashing it into Yuki's head with a sickening_ CRUSH_. A bone-chilling scream released from Yuki's throat, and then, when Sasuke raised the plunger frantically, blood raising in a sparkling fountain with him and he swung it down back on Yuki's head, another scream echoed chillingly throughout the bathroom, and all went silent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke drank his morning coffee, and today, it was sweet. The raven-haired boy looked out the window, leaning out of it over his kitchen sink casually, one hand to his lips with drink and the other dangling out the window, a paintbrush freshly stained with the color red. The twenty-three-year-old watched as outside across the street, Naruto was out in the front yard, arguing with his father.

"Tou-chan, no! I like those sunflowers! They're pretty!" Naruto shouted, smooth cheeks flushed pink as he tugged at his father's sleeve. Asato was back on the weeding warpath, this time, his sights set on the sunflowers that grew just beyond the yard, covering up their white picket fence.

The older blonde glanced down at his son, who was giving him a look mixed with sadness and frustration. "Naru-chan… sunflowers can be grown anywhere. They make the yard look messy."

"I LIKE THEM!" Naruto shouted, his small fingers curling tightly around Kyuubi. The doll's purple button eyes rested on Asato. "Tou-chan, _please_ don't hurt them! I like them a whole bunch!"

_Please _never did anything. Sasuke watched quietly from his window.

Asato frowned. "No is no, Naru-chan. There are plenty of sunflowers out in the field down the street." He pointed, and Naruto glanced over to where his father mentioned. A green-and-gold field caught his eye. Asato was right. "Besides, by the end of the summer, they will all die."

Naruto looked at the sunflowers in an apologetic look. "…Okay. Can I help?"

Sasuke turned away from the window, going back into his kitchen to refill his coffee mug. He was right. _Please_ never did anything for anyone. It was the last word resort for those who could not change their destiny, their fate. It was the coward's word, the word of one who have given up long ago.

When Sasuke returned to the window, he let out a gasp, surprised to see Naruto standing on his porch, poised to knock on the front door. Naruto's head slowly turned towards him upon hearing the soft noise. "Oh! Uchiha-san! There you are!" He walked over to the window, standing right below it. Sasuke glanced up at the front yard to Asato's house. The boy's father was nowhere to be found.

The sunflowers were gone from the fence.

"…Naruto, where is your…" Sasuke began, looking back down at the small blonde. However, he instantly trailed off as the blue-eyed boy held up a large bouquet of sunflowers, the bright yellow color as heavy set at Naruto's golden hair. Dark eyes stared down at them, wide, as Naruto peeked from behind them, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Tou-chan doesn't like sunflowers, but I thought you might. He was going to kill them, so I thought you could put them in water, Uchiha-san." Naruto stared up at Sasuke with large, innocent, baby blue eyes, waiting for his response. "They're for you."

Silence.

"…For me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly, as if confused. "Uchiha-san, have you never gotten _flowers _before? Yes, they're for you!" Naruto gestured upwards. "Take them!"

The raven-haired boy stared at them. Setting down his white coffee mug, he took the flowers, pulling them into his kitchen. They clashed horribly with the drab white and black interior of his home, but like Asato and his small son, they were still beautiful, no matter where they were. Sasuke slowly looked at Naruto. "…Thank you."

Naruto's large eyes seemed to shine. "You're welcome." He said, picking up Kyuubi from the floor and pulling the fox doll close to his chest. "Kyuubi said that you had better… appreciate them."

Another big word. Sasuke nodded. "…I do."

"Okay. I have to go back now." With that, Naruto took off, back across the street into his world of sunshine. "Bye, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke slowly waved his free hand, looking down at the flowers.

…_Please didn't work. But even when he lost that battle, he went and found another way… another path to handle things. Please didn't work, begging didn't work… but he realized it. Naruto… _Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a sniff at the flowers. _What a beautiful smell. _

_Is this what Naruto smells like?_

At the thought, Sasuke jerked his head up, just as Naruto turned around to face him from across the street. "Oh, Uchiha-san! I was wondering… why do you have a paintbrush?"

The twenty-three-year-old looked down in his hand, where the brush was still located in between his fingers. Sasuke slowly smiled, casting a side-glance into his bedroom. "Oh. I paint."

Yuki's head swung slightly over the bathtub, blood pouring down into the tub as he hung from Sasuke's favorite hook.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: …Well, now that I've scared off half on my readers… XDD Well! See why this is rated M? Anyway, now that you've seen what Sasuke does, you can only expect more. Sorry for the late update. I had to go read some SasuNaru to get back into the swing of things. As usual, no beta, so… XDD Sorry. This story was writing around 5-7:30 in the morning, so I was REALLY tired. Next chapter to soon come!

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

A MACHI MOMENT: I think I nearly busted my jaw open when it hit the floor at how many reviews I had received from the last chapter. Twenty? REALLY? _THAT MANY_? Needless to say, it was mind boggling, but it gave me the urge to continue writing that very night, even though I had been planning to put off starting it for the next few weeks or so. Thanks to **Hikari no Kurai **for the nice, lengthy review. I like it when people have something to say, especially when its what they think is going to happen next. I also would like to thank **Nacht Kind.** We can be crazy together. I like seeing what people think and expect, and if its on the money or not. Enough babbling. Chapter three is over. Another day begins.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto. Why is it I can only crank out these chapters late at night? It's past four am…

WARNING: For those who just got through the last chapter, by now, you should know that this piece of work is, indeed, **A DARK FIC. **There has already been some small blood, and I assure there will be more. But blood is not the only thing that makes a fic dark.

Enjoy.

My Little Sunflower 

**Rated: M**

Chapter Four

There was nothing Asato dreaded more than this day.

Lying in bed, not having moved yet, the light blonde father stared up at the ceiling, staring blankly at the bumps above him and his fingers gently flexed over the light blue covers of his bed, tangling in the white sheets. The ceiling was glowing a healthy white, the golden sun pouring in from the window, birds chirping, heat slowly shaking him from lazy slumber.

Asato did not want this day to come. However, the sun would not cease to rise, and his digital clock, which now read 8:02 am, was not stopping, nor going backwards, as the man would have liked. He thought is he pretended like it didn't exist, it never would. It was a foolish thing to think, for someone as old as him.

It was Asato's first day back to work, at his new job since he moved here with his seven-year-old son. His pride and joy.

His prison guard.

Sitting up, Asato rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, letting out a yawn as he stretched, back and joints cracking. God, he really _was_ old. The blonde crawled out of bed, dressed in gray dorm pants and nothing else, the drawstring hanging from the waistband. Stepping out of his room and into the hallway, Asato turned a corner to go to his son's room to wake him up, but stopped dead in his tracks.

On the carpeted floor, only half a hall away, sat Kyuubi in the middle of the floor, facing in his direction.

Asato stared at it.

Purple buttons stared back.

"…Kyuubi-kun." Asato slowly made his way over to the toy, picking it up gingerly in one hand. The small doll went limp; just before, it had held such strong presence. Uzumaki-san stared at it before uttering, "…How did you get out here…?"

Asato stood there for a moment before slowly shaking his head. He had actually been waiting for an answer. Walking down the remainder of the hall, the man peered into Naruto's room. The small boy's room still had boxes everywhere, but his bed, a chair, and a few of his toys had been set free from their cardboard prisons, and were now scattered about the room. Wrapped up in a dark purple comforter, however, was the sleeping seven-year-old, sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware that his precious doll was missing.

Asato stepped away from the small bedroom, still holding the deep orange and white doll in one hand.

Looking down at it, Asato watched as the purple eyes stared back, glossy. He turned away from the door, walking through the living room and into the bright kitchen.

The metal sink was gleaming from the morning light that poured in through the window. Asato moved a few glasses and silverware out of the way in the sink, until the drain for the garbage disposal was exposed.

Blue eyes met purple. Poised in front of the sink, Asato held the small plush animal up in the air over the sink, staring at its limp form.

"Not so powerful _now_, are we?" The father whispered hoarsely. He hadn't realized he was shaking until the nine tails of the toy were swaying. That only made him shake harder. Asato continued, "You're just a toy. A stuffed toy."

Kyuubi's head plopped down, it's purple eyes set on Asato. The man jumped in surprise, flipping on the switch on the garbage disposal, the machine letting out a loud _WHIIIIIIRRRR!_

Asato let a shaky but victorious grin slide onto his face. "I win, Kyuubi-kun. I _win_."

"**_KYUUBI!_**" A loud screech came from beside Asato, the man yelping and spinning around quickly, back hitting the sink counter as Naruto rushed forward, tackling into his father's legs. Naruto lifted his fists and began pounding at his father's legs, screaming bloody murder. "_GIVE HIM BACK, TOU-CHAN! GIVE. HIM. **BACK**!_" The screams grew louder, and more frequent.

"Naru-chan!" Asato bent down quickly, pressing the doll into his son's hands as the child screamed, tears now flooding down his smooth, soft cheeks as his father threw his arms around the tiny boy, pulling the small boy to him and a tight hug. "Oh, Naru-chan, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…!" His own voice began to crack as he held his son, crushing the love of his life in a protective hug.

"Asato-san!"

Asato looked up, eyes red was his neighbor, Oohiro-san, stood at the window, looking on in at the two. "O-Oohiro-san…"

"I heard screaming while watering my plants. Is everything alright?" The older man asked, eyeing the two blondes that both had tears running down their faces.

Asato nodded weakly, wiping at his cheek. "Yes… I'm sorry to disturb you, Oohiro-san. Naru-chan just… just had a horrible nightmare… he was screaming and I didn't know what to do…" He could see the old man staring at them with pity. "I'm so sorry to frighten you."

Oohiro-san nodded, his eyes still on the pair. "You gave us quite the chill. People only scream here when they're in trouble, but... I've lived here long enough to know whether to answer to a scream here, or not." Asato could have sworn his eyes darted in Sasuke's house's direction. "Take care, Asato-san. Naruto-chan."

"You too, Oohiro-san," Asato let out. Turning back to his son, he watched as Naruto was now cradling Kyuubi, the doll protected in the small boy's grasp. Lifting up his hand, Asato gently ran his fingers down the boy's cheeks. "Naru-chan… are you okay now?"

"You tried to kill him," Naruto whispered accusingly, small fingers clutching the doll as Asato's entire frame stiffened. "You tried to kill Kyuubi."

"N-Naru-chan…" Asato began, shaking his head. His blue eyes were wide with fear, the sun pouring down on them both. "Naru-chan, please…"

"Kyuubi says you're going to pay." Naruto finished darkly, and Asato stared at his only child in horror. "He says you're going to pay for _everything _you've ever did to him- -_everything_!" Naruto shouted, face going red.

"Naru-chan, no! Kyuubi-kun is… don't listen to him!" Asato begged, eyes full of tears. His small seven-year-old son only stared back, stoic, as the man whispered, "Naru-chan… Kyuubi-kun… Kyuubi-kun is _bad, _okay sweetheart? That's why we moved! To get away from all that! To get away…" Asato drew the small boy in his arms, burying his face in the small boy's shoulders. "…Please, Naru-chan… please, lets be happy here, okay? We'll be together… nothing will happen to us here."

Naruto clutched the small doll. "…Nothing, Tou-chan?"

"Nothing." Asato said firmly. "Nothing, as long as you don't do what Kyuubi-kun tells you. As long as you don't listen to Kyuubi-kun, _everything will be fine."_

"Sama."

Asato blinked, staring at his blue-eyed son. "…What?"

"Sama. Kyuubi-sama." Naruto looked down at the hand-stitched doll before whispering quietly, "Kyuubi said that he'll stop telling me to do things… if you call him Kyuubi-sama, Tou-chan."

Frightened blue eyes wandered back over to the small doll.

"…Okay." Asato swallowed thickly. "I'll call him Kyuubi-sama."

At this, Naruto's eyes seemed to brighten, and their hue grew lighter as he seemed to wake up from a trance, innocent and renewed. "Tou-chan!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms around the man's neck. Asato almost shed tears once more and he threw his own arms around the boy, clinging to him tightly as if he was his lifeline. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"Anything," Asato whispered, holding his son tightly as he held back a choked sob of relief. "Anything you want, my little precious Naru-chan…"

Kyuubi's purple eyes stared back, locked onto Asato.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke's hands were stained red, but it only proved to make the man smile as he lowered them under his kitchen sinks faucet, rinsing them clean. He watched his favorite color go down the drain sadly. It was such a waste. Behind him, the TV was turned on, set to the local news channel. Sasuke scrubbed at his hands, the color going pink down the drain.

"…_Reported that traffic downtown is flowing slowly from highway thirty five to the C.A.T Freeway. If you're going that way, you should make a detour to…"_

The man shook out his hands, water dripping from them as he turned off the sink, wiping his hands off on a blue-and-white checkered washrag.

"…_Exiting the club with another man. His name is Horijimu Yuki, age seventeen, with brown eyes, brown hair, and five foot nine. If you have any information on…"_

Sasuke looked up from the sink, his eyes resting on the bright yellow petals that glared at him brighter than the sun ever would. The small bouquet of flowers (courtesy of the small boy across the street) now rested in a large glass vase, filled with water. The clear liquid made them glow brighter when it caught the sun, especially while it was high up in the mid-morning sky. Yellow petals stared at him.

Black eyes stared back.

"…" Sasuke lowered his eyes, returning to wiping his hands dry.

"Tou-chan! No! Please! I don't want you to _goooooo_!" A loud voice wailed out from across the street.

Sasuke glanced back up, gaze moving past the flowers to something else just as sunny- -Uzumaki Naruto. The small boy was currently clutching the end of his father's tucked in white button up for dear life, eyes wide as in the other, his ever-present toy Kyuubi was situated. Beside them, the neighbors Sasuke knew as the Oohiro's stood, weak smiles on their faces. They were an elderly couple, all of their children moved out and busy with their own lives. Sasuke watched wordlessly from across the street as Naruto continued to throw his fit.

"You _can't _go, Tou-chan! I don't want you to!" Naruto all but screamed, voice panicked. "I don't know anyone here but yoooou!"

Sighing, Asato bent down, placing one hand on his child's sunny blonde hair. "Naru-chan," he began affectionately. "I've told you several times now that after we were moved in, I would have to return to work. Tou-chan can't support you if he doesn't make money, sweetheart."

"But Tou-chan…" Naruto whined, not having anything to say against it.

Asato smiled. "Naru-chan, soon, school will be starting, and you'll make so many friends that you won't even think about me, and I'll see you everyday at three, when you get out." The light blonde haired father ruffled Naruto's golden locks. "Now be good. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Well… I…" Naruto looked back at the Oohiro's and the wife, Chiyo, smiled kindly at him.

"Naruto-chan, we can make cookies together, and you can play outside and watch TV," She said, smiling. "You won't miss your father one bit, I promise."

Naruto looked back at Asato. "Tou-chan…" He whispered tearfully.

Oohiro smiled at Asato. "He'll be fine, Asato-san. Go to work; we'll take good care of him."

Asato leaned in, kissing Naruto's smooth, creamy cheeks before pulling back, standing. "I'll be back, Naru-chan. You and… Kyuubi-sama… have a good time, okay?"

Naruto's blue eyes settled on his father. "…Okay…" The small child finally relented.

Waving, Asato got in his small car, a white, 2000 Ford Taurus SES, and backed out of the driveway. Naruto stepped back, running into Chiyo's legs and clutching her dress and watching with wide eyes as his father pulled into the street.

"Bye, Naru-chan!" Asato called.

Naruto only waved.

As Asato put his car in drive, the blonde cast a glance over at Sasuke's house, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Sasuke staring back at him with deep, thoughtful eyes.

Sasuke slowly gave the older man a smirk.

Asato's face flushed, and the man drove away, leaving the quiet, peaceful neighborhood. Oohiro walked inside, and Chiyo smiled down at Naruto, who glance up at the old woman worriedly.

"Naruto-chan, you go and play for a while. I'm going to make you some lunch, okay sweetie?" Chiyo seemed genuinely happy; she hadn't gotten the chance to take care of such an adorable child in ages.

"Okay, Chiyo-san." Naruto watched as the old woman walked into the house, closing the door after her.

As soon as the old woman escaped into the house, she let out a long side, wandering into the brightly lit, pastel blue and green kitchen. Oohiro looked up at her from his newspaper as the woman shook her head, pulling out a loaf of sliced bread. "Those poor young things…" She let out, and Oohiro instantly realized she was talking about their new neighbors. "I've never seen such an innocent pair."

"Innocent?" Oohiro frowned at his paper. "I would think that Asato-san and his child have seen better days."

"Yes, but they both seem to have turned out so well." Chiyo peered past her bright yellow curtain on the kitchen window, and saw the seven-year-old boy sitting in the grass, rolling around and playing with his stuffed animal. "Asato is a handsome, charming young man… and Naruto-chan is so intelligent. Why, just yesterday he was able to name every single flower in my garden- -even the Germaniums." She let out a chuckle. "No child is so intelligent- -not even that sweet little Hinata girl that lives down the way."

"Then it's a shame," Oohiro uttered, flipping the page "That they had to move here."

There was silence between the two.

"…What does the newspaper say?" Chiyo asked quietly.

"Some boy named Yuki has gone missing. He sneaked into a club even though he was underage. Club Battery."

"When?" Came the question.

"The night before last."

More silence.

Chiyo pulled out a butter knife. "…Wasn't that the night…?"

"Yes."

"…So he's killed another one."

Oohiro looked over at his wife. "It would seem so, Chiyo." Oohiro closed the paper, setting it down on the wooden kitchen table. "It would seem so."

Chiyo closed her eyes. "But what can we do…? No one will buy this place, unless they are foolish or uninformed, like Asato-san. Did he not wonder why such nice houses were so cheap? No one will step foot in this place… ever since that incident sixteen years ago… not ever since the Uchiha were killed by their wretched _devil worshipper _of ason Ita—"

"Shhh!" Oohiro hissed at her frantically. "Do you want Naruto-chan to hear you?"

Chiyo went quiet. "…No. No… I don't. He and Asato don't ever need to know. They never need to know about The Uchiha Rituals."

Outside, Naruto stood, picking up Kyuubi and looking down at the small stuffed animal.

"At least when Kaa-chan was around, I wasn't lonely when Tou-chan went to work." Naruto began walking down the sidewalk, running his hand across the picket fence as he went. Looking up, the boy spotted Sasuke walking outside to grab his newspaper.

"Uchiha-san," Naruto called out hesitantly, making the twenty-three-year-old glance up. The two stared at each other in silence before the smaller continued, "…How is your painting going?"

A smirk. "Very well, Naruto-chan."

The blonde seemed pleased by his answer. Glancing down the street both ways, the small boy walked across it, into Sasuke's yard. "Do you like the flowers I gave you?"

There was something about Naruto's large eyes that Sasuke couldn't place. Frowning, the raven-haired boy murmured, "They're alright."

"Just alright?"

"…Just alright."

Naruto pouted. The small boy was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts, red tennis shoes at his feet, tied up in two perfect bows. Staring, Sasuke noticed how much the blonde hair and blue eyes stuck out when the color red was present on the boy.

…Interesting.

Sasuke looked down at his newspaper before replying, "Is there something you need?"

Another pout. "No, Uchiha-san." Naruto blinked as he stared up at the newspaper. "…You know, Kaa-chan was in the newspaper, too."

"…" Sasuke turned away from the text to stare at the boy.

Naruto gave him a smile, hugging Kyuubi to his body. "Kyuubi says that you'd know all about it, Uchiha-san."

The newspaper was flung to the ground. Naruto jumped as Sasuke growled, "_Excuse_ me?"

"I-I-I'm sorry…" Naruto let out, trembling. His small fingers clutched the doll tighter as he whispered, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

There was silence before Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "It's okay." He reached down, patting the blonde's head. "Just… don't say things like that." That scared him. Did Naruto know that he just killed someone just two nights ago? Sasuke closed his eyes. There was no way. He was just a child…

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly. "Uchiha-san… have you ever lost someone close to you?" The innocent question of a child.

They always hurt the most.

"My parents," Sasuke answered him honestly. "And, I suppose in a way, my older brother. He's been missing ever since I was your age."

Naruto nodded. "I see." Frowning, he glanced back at the Oohiro residence. "…I'd better go. If the old people see me across the street, they'll rail at me." Sasuke was shocked that he knew the world "rail" in such a context. "Bye, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded as the boy darted across the street. Turning away, he walked inside his house, closing the door behind him.

"…" Sasuke fell to his knees, eyes wide.

_Oh God… what's happening to me? _Sasuke's heart was pounding heavily. _All he did was talk to me… and I well up in terror at his words. Those eyes of his…his eyes are so innocent... I can't… _Sasuke clutched his fist. _I can't think straight! Why is it when I look at his eyes… I want a normal LIFE?_

"FUCK!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the door, and with a choked sob, began to cry.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Well, I've allowed you all a bit of information from both sides of the two! What pain and anguish lie behind Asato and Naruto's minds, as well as Sasuke's? And what are The Uchiha Rituals? Stay tuned and find out. And yay! This chapter wasn't bloody at ALL!

**Please Review! **See how fast this chapter came out? In only a few days! That's what happens when I get good reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A MACHI MOMENT: Hey there! It's another chapter of this little story! I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews! They're so much fun to read, especially those who give me feedback on what they think is going to happen in the story! It's very inspiring. Anyway, thanks this time to **Hikari no Kurai **and **XxFuumaGirlxX**. I wonder who will win the bet as well.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: If you've made it this far, you know that **My Little Sunflower **contains bad language, graphic violence, and taboo and controversial situations. This is a **DARK FIC. **You have chosen to read this on your own free will.

**NOTE:** Although I know people may be squeamish about gore, and skip over the few violent lines, _DON'T._ As you can already tell, this is a complicated story. You may miss something and at the end be completely clueless as to how it all pieced together because you skimmed over something. This is a story where you **must** notice the little things.

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

Chapter Five

Asato walked out of his house late that night to spot Uchiha Sasuke sitting across the street from him on his porch, calmly smoking a cigarette in the pitch-black night sky. Only the flickering porch light made the raven-haired man's presence known to the blonde who had just stepped out to get some fresh air.

A thin rope of gray-blue smoke escaped Sasuke's lips, the twenty-three-year-old eyeing the single father hungrily. "Uzumaki-san," He acknowledged, nodding his head.

There was a brief pause before Asato nodded back. "Sasuke-san," He replied.

The white gleaming stars pressed deep into the black sky as Sasuke continued, "First day back at work?"

How did he know? Then again, Asato was pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard Naruto's whining. "Yeah," He responded lamely.

A chuckle escaped Sasuke's throat. "You know, Uzumaki-san…" He began, playing with the shortening cigarette in between his fingers. "You shouldn't leave you only child all alone like that. Something _bad_ could happen to him."

You could almost see the quiver of terror that ran down Asato's spine.

"As the father, Sasuke-_kun_, I'll decide that."

A shiver of equal excitement ran down Sasuke's own back.

"Of course. Pardon me," Sasuke stated calmly, biting down on the filter with his white teeth and standing to his feet, dusting off the front of his pants, as well as the patting down the rear. Asato stood, watching, as Sasuke replied, "I was just worried. I'm sure you've heard all of the gossip about that… Yuki… something… kid, that went missing a few days ago at Club Battery."

"I heard. It was unfortunate." And close, too. Asato remembered seeing the news at work, and was shocked to see how close to home it was. Club Battery… such a horrid place… filled with horrid people…

No one he loved would ever go there.

Sasuke nodded, opening up the door. "You should keep an eye out for any weirdo creeps, Uzumaki-san, flaunting a son as beautiful as yours around. I know you're a working dad, but…" Sasuke did his best to make his voice sincere. "I'll help you in anyway I can."

Asato smiled in relief. "Thank you, Sasuke."

…And it worked.

"I'd better head to bed." Sasuke took a step inside before pausing and looking back. "Oh, Uzumaki-san?"

Asato glanced over at Sasuke, tearing his eyes away from the stars. "Yes?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrows lightly. "Tell Naruto-chan that I'd like to receive some more of those beautiful hand-picked sunflowers of his. The ones he gave me a few days ago are beginning to wilt."

Asato nodded slowly. Naruto wasn't afraid of Sasuke anymore, then? "…Alright."

"Goodnight, Uzumaki-san." With a nod of the head, Sasuke walked into his house and closed the door after him, only for a soft whimper to be heard from the corner of the kitchen. Obsidian eyes slowly shifted to the right to see a young girl tied up sufficiently in the corner with a bloody mass of light blonde hair. Not nearly as sunny as Asato's hair, and nothing close to Naruto's. Grabbing the messy bun at the top of her head, Sasuke pulled her up until the girl cried out in pain, eyes wide as Sasuke smirked, enjoying the small trickle of blood that flew from the corner of the girl's mouth, down to her pointed chin.

"Ino," Sasuke uttered, and the girl shivered at the tone as Sasuke leaned in closer. "Did you hear any of that, Ino? There's a blonde that is loads more beautiful than you'll ever be, and his tiny son that will grow up to be an Adonis. You could only _hope_ to compare." Sasuke spat in her face, and Ino grunted out as the warm liquid hit her square in the nose. The man then slammer her against the wooden kitchen cabinets, Ino wordlessly crashing painfully into the surface as blood from an earlier wound spilled to the floor. Sasuke groaned. "Oh _fuck_. _What the hell_ is with people _bleeding _all over the God damned fucking place in my house! I just scrubbed the carpets yesterday!" In anger, Sasuke kicked the blonde, who could only double over in pain and screech as blood then coated Sasuke's shoes, and then the floor.

"Pl-please…" She began.

Oh, that word again.

"Let me play. Oh _please_ SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke roared, smashing his hand on the kitchen counter. A bloody butcher knife clattered to the tile floor, and both Ino's and Sasuke's eyes lit up, but for different reasons.

"S-Sasuke-kun, d-don't…" Ino let out.

"Phht. As if. I already used it. That's no fun." Sasuke kicked the blade away with his foot, letting his cold eyes rest on her. "Don't give me those pathetic tears, either, you slut. All I did was slice across your stomach. I didn't rip out any organs, either!" Sasuke lifted his foot, pressing into the wound with it. Dark red blood gushed from the wound and around Sasuke's foot, oozing slowly out of the girl's stomach as Ino groaned in horrid pain. "Besides, now it looks like you have another ass, you fat little piggy."

"**_LET ME GOOOOO_**!" Ino screamed as loud as she could, hoping anyone could hear her.

Sasuke tsked. "You're even louder than Yuki, Ino. But that won't save you."

There was silence, and the shadows of dread flitted across Ino's face.

"…It was _you_?"

"Big surprise." Sasuke kicked Ino across the face, knocking out a tooth and smearing blood across her cheek as more gushed out of her nose and from her mouth. "It was I." Ino's groan caused Sasuke to grab her by the hair and pull her in a sitting position, dragging her towards the bathroom. "Come on, Ino. You seemed curious about him at the club, and where he had gone to. Lets both go see how he's doing, shall we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sixteen years before…_

Sasuke would have fallen flat on his face on the porch steps, but luckily his seventeen-year-old brother, Itachi, was there to help. His older brother's pair of lean and strong arms caught him, the small child letting out a small sigh of relief as he let his black eyes rest on his older brother.

"Thank you, aniki," Sasuke replied, standing up straight as he dusted off his school clothes of jeans and a short sleeved, white, button up shirt. In his other hand he clutched his tin lunch box, a small blue backpack weighing down on his small shoulders. Itachi nodded in response and ruffled up the smaller boy's hair as Sasuke whispered, "I got my report card, today."

"As did I," Itachi let out, looking down at his brother. Sasuke loved that tall boy. Loved how the dark hair framed his pale face and shadowed his equally dark pairs of black pearl eyes. With a raise of the brows, Itachi focused his gaze on his little brother.

Sasuke took it as the urge to continue.

"I got all As, just like you, aniki!" Sasuke chirped excitedly, holding up the small manila folder. Itachi took it in his hands, eyeing the report as Sasuke stated, "This way, dad won't try and hurt me today."

"He never will, as long as I'm here," Itachi stated firmly, handing the folder back, and Sasuke smiled at that as the two went inside, Sasuke waving around his report card.

A sharp pain hit Sasuke in the eyes, and he screamed and he grabbed at his face, falling to his knees in pain as the room turned red, his vision becoming spotted with blood.

"ANIKI!" Sasuke screamed, and in a rush he gripped at his eyes and in one swift tug ripped them out, blood, flesh, and ooze flying in all directions as his veins popped and his face became of river of red, splashing onto his shirt as he crushed his eyes in his hands, feeling the gushing jelly feeling ooze in between his fingers, and he screamed in happiness.

Only because he was blind to what he saw.

Sasuke shot up from the floor.

"Fuck." Sasuke lifted up a hand to his face, as if to see if his eyes were still there. He had fallen asleep. The raven-haired man let out a sigh. The dream had _started out_ normally enough… until… until…

Itachi's face flashed through his mind.

"…Aniki…" Sasuke let out, voice shaking slightly. Yes, aniki. _His_ aniki. The one that had left for so long… the one that left, and never came back for him.

Never would.

Sasuke took another shaky breath, attempting to calm himself down at he tried to think. There was nothing he could do this late at night. However, not even the sound of Ino's blood dripping into the bathtub in the other room served to calm his nerves.

_Coffee. _The universal cure-all. Standing shakily to his feet from the stained carpet floor, Sasuke made his way into the kitchen, only stopping when the small glass vase of sunflowers came into view.

Even at night, the yellow petals stole away all the attention.

Walking over, Sasuke paused in front of the sink, staring at the flowers. Raising a hand, he slowly took a petal in between his fingers and ran over the smooth surface. Soft. Pretty. The twenty-three-year-old pulled away, and flinched slightly when there was now a smear of blood on the petals.

Red and yellow.

Sasuke's left eye twitched frantically. Blood. Blood on Asato's blonde… no… the thought of blood smeared on sweet, innocent Naruto made Sasuke's groin ache in need. Golden hair mussed up as blood dyed it a tinted orange. Blood on slightly tanned skin, and those smooth, smooth baby fat cheeks… blood on his fingertips, on Naruto's neck, his stomach, Naruto's hips, Naruto's thighs, Naruto's…

…Shit.

Sasuke's eyes wandered to the flowers.

_I hate him._

The flowers shone back.

_I want his innocence. I need it. Crave it. I need his innocence… or his corruption. At my hands. At my mouth. At my sinful touches and evil desires. I need that boy._

…Asato was a thing of the past. He was now the pawn.

_Yes. I need that boy. I need Naruto's INNOCENCE to be MINE._

…_Just like aniki needed MINE. And with it…_

Sasuke let out an evil, unsteady string of laughter.

_I'll make aniki want me again._

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Well, um… hi. Well, you've gotten a peek into Sasuke' past… but I guess you didn't get TOO much information now, did you? But then again, that last sentence… hm… Yeaaah, no Naruto in this chapter, it made me cry too. I love that little blob of cute. But don't worry, there will be in the next chapter! But hey, Yay for Itachi! And Ino, randomly… XD Sorry for the slow update, and the painful cliffhanger. But it only makes you wanna review for more, eh? I apologize for grammar errors. I kinda whipped through this chapter a bit faster than the others to get all the boring stuff out of the way… this is SO hint chapter, **_hint hint_**, for those who like to see who this all falls into place.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

A MACHI MOMENT: Hey there you guys! After several PAINFUL months… I'm back! A lot of crap went down in these past seven months, and so I'm really sorry to all those who read this story and now most likely forgot about it due to my long absence! I'll try and crank out some chapters for you guys. I actually had to go back and reread so I could remember what the hell I was doing! Heh. So, without any further delay, here is the next chapter of **My Little Sunflower! **I just hope I can write the same as I used to.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: As I've said before several times over, this fic is a **DARK FIC.** It's not very happy, it's not very nice, and there has already been gore and violence galore, so expect it to keep true to its nature. For those who have come to terms with his (horrid) realization, please, do continue.

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

Chapter Six

_Sixteen Years Ago…_

"No, stop!" Raven black eyes widened as Sasuke backed into a wall, hands up in defense as his father loomed over him, eyes narrowed and a wicked grin spread out across his face, exposing white teeth.

"Sasuke-chan, why are you so afraid?" Uchiha-san asked, still grinning from ear-to-ear as he reached down towards his own pants, unbuttoning them. Sasuke's stomach churned as the sound he was so familiar with- -the sickening _zzzziiiiiiipppp _reaching his ears as his father exposed himself to him. The seven-year-old could not keep his eyes off the large cock that had now come into view; was there anything that would make it go away?

"K-kaa-san!" Sasuke cried out. It was like some kind of play. He always cried out for his mother. He frantically turned his head towards the kitchen to face her, but the long haired woman merely gazed at him sadly before looking away, continuing to chop onions.

"Kaa-san…" Sasuke whispered, confused as to why she would not help. However, there was always one name he could call, who would never turn him down. "A-Aniki!" He shouted, making his mother tense. However, Uchiha-san only grinned wider. "Aniki! ANIKI!"

A chuckle escaped from the old man, and Sasuke looked over at him fearfully.

"He's not here," His father answered him, his smile wicked and his expression pleased. "Itachi is not here to save you, little one. And if you dare tell him, I shall kill you."

"I won't tell!" Sasuke shouted, eyes widening at the thought. "I promise, otou-san!"

Uchiha-san grabbed Sasuke's arm, and with a grin, yanked him towards the bathroom. Sasuke watched as his mother dropped her knife, hands flying to her face as she began to cry over her cutting board. She was sad. And Sasuke didn't understand why.

He never would.

The crimson red comforter of the master bedroom came into view, and Sasuke yelped as he was flung onto the bed. His hand hit the bedside table, his father's fishing hooks clattering to the ground as the large man crawled into bed, stripping Sasuke of his clothes quickly. The seven-year-old winced as his father flipped him over onto his stomach, pinning him down to the bed.

Uchiha-san was a very frustrated man. His wife, as beautiful as she was, was boring, bothersome, but she did her job well: raised two beautiful, breathtaking children. His oldest son, Itachi, he would never touch. The seventeen-year-old was strong, independent, and disturbingly haunting. However, his youngest, he could easily manipulate.

And he would.

"It, hurts, Otou-san!" Sasuke yelled in pain.

Tears leaked into the onions.

Blood dripped inside the bathroom.

He awoke. The twenty-three-year-old man stared up at his ceiling from the staircase that led up to where he and Itachi's rooms were at.

He never made it all the way up.

"Nnnh…" A small groan escaped him as he narrowed his eyes, seeing the sun reflect off the window. Standing, the Uchiha made his way into the master bedroom, pointedly ignoring the bed as he changed into fresh clothes for the day, sparing a glance into the bathroom to check in on his roommates.

They were starting to smell… but the blood was still fresh.

Crinkling his nose a bit, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, deciding on orange juice for today. He poured it into his favorite cup (Yes! Blood today!) before walking to the window where his sunflowers were. He was startled to see a paper airplane stuck within the sunflowers. Glancing about, the Uchiha freed it from its sunny chamber, flicking it open and reading it.

_Sasuke-san,_

_Your flowers are wilting. You wanted more so I think you should come and pick some with me today. I will be in the field._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

What was this? Sasuke stared at the legible handwriting in nothing short of awe. The child was more intelligent than he had anticipated. It was, in short, slightly disturbing.

In the corner, a small picture of a fox was drawn.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost another hour before Sasuke finally made it outside. The young man wondered, with all the brightly colored flowers in the field, if he would actually be able to spot the little boy. However, a golden bush scurrying towards him quickly answered that.

"Sasuke-san!" The bright bundle of child, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts and matching sandals thundered up to him, Kyuubi clenched tightly in his small hands. "You came! I knew you would get my letter."

"Note," Sasuke corrected him, bending down to match his height. "It was rather short to be a letter, Naruto-chan."

He pouted slightly, but let it slide. "But you came nonetheless, despite my incorrect terminology."

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He supposed praising him for using such big words would be rather pointless, considering the child already seemed to comprehend how intelligent he was. With a small sigh, he stood, replying, "You could have picked the sunflowers yourself, Naruto-chan, instead of bringing me out here as well."

The tiny blonde looked out at the flowering field. "But Sasuke-san… the summer is almost over! That means there are only a few more weeks until all these flowers _die._ Don't you want to pick the prettiest ones for yourself before they all go away?"

Sasuke let his gaze wander over the field. The boy had a point. Soon, fall and winter would hit, effectively wiping out all the blooms that had taken root in the field, hiding them until they reemerged the following year. So unlike humans. However, wasting the cream of the crop was a horrible thing to do, even if they would grow back.

"Alright. I'll help. Since you're so good at picking flowers, Naruto-chan, you can tell me which ones I should keep for my vase," Sasuke offered.

"Okay!" With that, Naruto ran off into the field.

The task was trying, especially out in the blazing late summer sun, but not an unenjoyable one. Naruto was constantly running up to check on Sasuke's batch, making sure it was up to par.

"This one is good, and this one and this one." Naruto blessed all the chosen flowers with a kiss. "There are worthy flowers, Sasuke-san. They're the brightest, and the prettiest."

Sasuke merely smirked. "Well, let's have a look at yours, then." He bent down into the summery green grass, Naruto holding up his flowers with pride. "This is a good one… and so it this one, on the left." He pecked the petals of the flowers. "And let's see… oh, this one is definitely… the most gorgeous flower I've ever seen… Naruto-chan." Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his lips against Naruto pink ones.

The whole field seemed to go quiet.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's lips, sapphire eyes wide in confusion as Sasuke whispered, "Sssh. This is a secret between you, me, and Kyuubi-kun, Naruto-chan. Your father might be jealous."

A frown formed on the blonde's face. "Okay, Sasuke-san. But only if you kiss Kyuubi-kun, too."

"Of course. I want both of you." Sasuke kissed the doll, before pulling Naruto to him, the seven-year-old dropping all the flowers he was holding as Sasuke hugged him to his chest. "…So innocent…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "…Innocent…?"

"Yes. Innocent…" Sasuke titled Naruto's chin, leaning in once more.

"Naruto-chan!" Chiyo's voice rang out from not too far away, Sasuke pulling away quickly from the small boy and glancing back. "It's time for lunch!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto shouted back. He looked at Sasuke before whispering, "I have to go."

Sasuke stared at the small sunflower hued boy. He had to win him over now, before the spell broke. Before Naruto returned to the cruel world.

Before he knew was cruel was.

"…I'll protect you. You and Kyuubi-kun." The raven haired man whispered softly, his voice nearly lost with the gentle summer breeze.

_I'll protect you, Naruto-chan. I'll protect you with everything… and then, I'll TAKE everything. Just like my brother…_

"Sasuke-san…" Naruto whispered.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Chiyo's voice rang out again.

"COMING!" Naruto shouted back. He looked at Sasuke, then down at Kyuubi before back up at Sasuke. He held up the doll, its purple button eyes shining at the twenty-three-year-old.

Sasuke stared back.

"K-Kyuubi-kun thinks you're l-lying." Naruto stammered. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san."

With that, the small boy ran off, disappearing into the mesh of brick houses.

The sun beamed overhead. Sasuke glanced down at the small bouquet of flowers Naruto had picked, gathering them up shakily, angry, indignant, and hurt.

…Hurt.

_Am I not good enough for him?! Not good enough to be the shield for one stupid little boy?! _Sasuke stormed to his house, walking inside and slamming the door, throwing the flowers to the ground. Several golden petals flew in askew directions. _Not good enough for him, OR my fucking brother!_

The flowers spoke to him, telling the tales of young blonde boys with hearts of gold and smiles of angels. Sasuke grabbed a flower and quickly began to tear it up.

_I'll do it. I'll prove to him I can do what is needed. I want to be innocent, I want to be, I want it, I want it! FUCK HIM! _ Sasuke stomped on the torn up bits of the flower, breathing heavily. He would destroy that little boy just as he did that flower. Bit by bit, piece by piece.

…Or rather…

Sasuke picked up another flower, walking towards the kitchen sink. Letting the garbage disposal howl out a ripping sound, he dropped it in there, watching the green and yellow mass shred up in seconds flat.

…Or would it be more fun to tear him up all at once…?

His gold hair was perfect.

His smooth baby cheeks angered him.

There wasn't a mar on the child's body- -why did HE get to live so carefree, while he suffered? He wouldn't suffer anymore, no, no. He would be innocent once again.

He would be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asato let out a sigh as he turned in for the day, clocking out of work as he walked over into the parking lot, only to spot an unusual sight.

Upon his white car sat a man, dressed in tight black leather pants, a black turtleneck, and a bright red jacket, his long raven black hair tumbling down his shoulders. He was looking down at a piece of paper, seemingly engrossed.

Asato narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me!" he snapped, stalking over. "You happen to be sitting on _my _car!"

Uchiha Itachi slowly looked up, red eyes ablaze. Asato stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he stared at the man. _…Sasuke-san…?_

"Sorry to disturb you," Itachi said softly, a small smirk lighting up on his face. Asato felt his heart pound as he replied, "My name's Itachi. I want your innocence, Uzumaki-san."

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: XD Heh… cliffhanger. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy and… I'll do better to update sooner, alright? And… yay for another chapter! The plot thickens, dun dun duuuun!

**Please Review! **Even though I'm horrible and left you all hanging for seven months, I won't do it again! Shit happens!


	7. Chapter 7

A MACHI MOMENT: Oh joy, here comes another chapter. I just got a new job about a month ago at a loan company as a production assistant so I've been hella busy. Anyway, I hope to see anyone who's going to A-kon this June! I plan to enter the cosplay contest again and sing another parody song. XD It's what I do. I hope you enjoy the newest installement of **My Little Sunflower. **See, you didn't even have to wait 6 months for this one! Yay!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto. But I hope you will all be interested in the magick/horror webcomic I am going to be starting soon…

SPECIAL THANKS TO: My reviewers, especially **Hikari no Kurai**, who always leaves me such stellar and detailed reviews that make me want to keep writing even more!

WARNING: Just because mankind is full of idiots, I feel the need to state, again, that the fanfiction **My Little Sunflower is a DARK FIC. **A dark fic you say? That means it's not very happy, not very nice, and bad things including but not limited to extreme violence, torture (physical or psychological), rape, adultery, pedophilia, necrophilia, and other such things that aren't cool, will, may, and do happen in this particular fic. So, beware, make sure you have good lighting and perhaps a blunt weapon for those who are jumpy, and enjoy. Thank you.

ONE LAST THING:  Pardon for all the textual blah before the actual story continues, but I just wanted to get a few things out of the way. I have been asked by a few viewers if I am a serial murderer myself. Well, if I said yes, that wouldn't be smart now would it? Like many individuals in the United States, I have suffered some severe childhood and teenage trauma in my life while growing up, some of which, yes, reflect those of Sasuke's past life in this particular fiction. Also, Sasuke's particular thought patterns, yes, are the kind that do cross my own, have been my own thoughts while growing up, and were, until recently, until I found someone to care for myself. Odd, how love can slowly mend an individual. So, on that note, let us all hope I have the compassion to let Sasuke's own inner turmoil end in the same vain.

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

Chapter Seven

The ax swung back, hitting the bathroom mirror with a mighty force and shattering the silver shards into several hundreds of pieces, brick red spots showering the remains and the dim yellow light bulbs flickered faintly overhead due to the impact. The only noise that was louder was the final scream of Sasuke's current victim, which was cut short quickly, just like his head was.

"Fucker." Sasuke kicked the decapitated body forward, the figure slumping over the side of the tub as blood poured like a beverage into the bath, making a liquefied plop as fresh blood collided with aged. Tying the man's head to the showerhead by his black hair, Sasuke looked around at his messy handiwork before smirking in satisfaction, smacking the flesh of the head into a spin before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a clack.

His clothes were dirty.

_Hmmmmnnnnn…_To Sasuke, the soft hum of the washing machine was always satisfying, as was the sound of the dryer heating his clean clothes again. He supposed there was a sort of drawback to murder: the bloodstains.

"As grass stains to sports, as grease stains to cooking… every hobby has a drawback…" Sasuke drawled, wandering into the laundry room to check on his whites, which, due to his speed and using a bit of elbow grease, _stayed _white. Removing one of the shirts he had stuck into the dryer about an hour ago, the raven-haired beauty took a small whiff, enjoying the smell of the fabric softener. "Nothing is better than clean clothes…" After all, when there were clean clothes around, there was no solid evidence.

…Not counting his entire bed and bathroom, of course.

"Going to have to fix that mirror…" Sasuke muttered, reminding himself to get the measurements of the mirror so he could go to the hardware store and buy a new one. With the thoughts of the mirror lingered his mind's inklings to the bathtub, filled with the red liquid of life. Sasuke's nose twitched.

"…It'll be full soon…" Sasuke thought out loud, peeling off his shirt and pants, tossing them into the wicker hamper that sat atop the washing machine. "…Just what I need." And just in time. Pulling on the clean white shirt, he reveled in it's warmth against his pale ivory skin, and found some black jeans to tug on. "I best go and run my errands now…"

After dumping all the shards of glass into the tub along with the blood, cleaning off the ax, and measuring the mirror, Sasuke snatched up his keys, walking out of the front door and down the sidewalk, passing the ill-kept yard as he wandered to his drive way, where his small black Infinity was parked. Sasuke got into his car, jamming the keys into the ignition and sitting quietly. It had been a long time since he had driven anywhere.

"And Yuki was my little partner," The black haired man replied, smirking as he started the car. It seemed as if it was only yesterday, that the little tart has drive with him, clinging to Sasuke's arm with every intention of enjoying a good fuck as he drove away from Club Battery.

Pulling out, Sasuke sped down the street to complete the day's chores.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Many Years Ago…_

"He's only four! Are you sure he's…?"

Uzumaki Matoko laughed cheerfully, the young blonde beaming brightly up at her husband. "Asato, you're such a worry-wart! Naru-chan will be fine!"

The small family of three stood right outside of Hidden Leaf Elementary, surrounded by other families walking in. Around them, the sky was a light gray, the school yard shadowed in a light film of gray as around them, the trees whistled and shook gently in the breeze. Asato, parked in front o the school and now outside of his car dressed in a blue button-up and gray slacks, looked worried.

Naruto stood beside his mother, clutching the straps of a tiny blue backpack in his small hands. The blonde was dressed in a tiny white polo and blue jeans shorts, black tennis shoes laced up in two perfect bows on his feet, blonde hair combed out neatly, but a futile effort as it swayed in the wind.

Then, there was Asato's wife, Matoko. The young woman had golden blonde hair that matched the two boys, large blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was small in height, but not frail- -her body was full, almost a perfect hourglass shape. Her blonde hair tumbled to about mid-back, and she stood a head under Asato.

Asato narrowed his eyes at his wife. "…Mato-chan, are you sure? I can just take Naru-chan back home… I mean, he's not five yet! He can wait another year… stay at home... we can have a babysitter or…"

"Tou-chan!" Naruto piped up before Matoko could say anything. Asato glanced down at his son as the four-year-old replied firmly, "I _want _to go to school! You said I could!"

Matoko nodded firmly. "Yes you did, Asato. Naru-chan will be fine! My class is the one across the hall from his… I can check up on him, alright? Now stop worrying and go to work."

Asato pouted. "But…!"

"Go!" Matako leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, clutching her binder, folders, and purse in one hand while taking Naruto's hand with the other. "Come on sweetie, lets go."

"Bye Tou-chan!" Naruto called out, waving his free hand as he and Matoko hurried up the sidewalk.

"…Bye…" Asato replied, letting out a sigh. He turned to his white car, climbing in as he watched the two loves of his life disappear into the rearview mirror.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asato was shaken up.

He had every right to be. The blonde paced around the living room, thoughts riddled with clashes of hopeful ideas and despairing realities. What could he do? What could he do… but stand around and do, accomplish nothing?

_He said his name was Itachi… he looked so much like Sasuke, but… _Asato sincerely doubted there was any connection between the two… after all, those red eyes…

_Exactly. Red eyes. No one has red eyes… oh, well, they could have been contacts, I guess… _But they seemed natural to him, personally. The eerie vibe given off by the gorgeous man sitting atop his car put any halts on thinking otherwise.

"_I'm looking for someone… well, you probably don't know them yourself, Uzumaki-san, however… ever hear of a place called Club Battery…? I need to know where it is located, if you don't mind." The man had asked him, slowly sliding off of his white Ford and sashayed towards him._

_Asato nodded. "It's… located in Downtown… on the corner of Lamar and Bellaire… it's not a very… safe place, Itachi-san…"_

_Itachi only laughed. "Well, with that said, I'm not very safe either." Itachi pat him on the shoulder before walking off. "See you later, Uzumaki-san…"_

And that had been that. But why would he know his name? Why would he appear at this time…?

Why had he asked for directions to Club Batter_y…?_

…_Does he know…? _Asato took a deep breath, the gasp seeming to sing in his throat. _…Dos he know what happened… what happened almost three years ago…?_

"Tou-chan?"

Asato jumped, spinning around to see Naruto staring at him with his bright blue eyes, wearing a grey-blue shirt with blue-jean shorts and sandals, clutching a brightly colored, plastic bucket and shovel. The man's eyes lowered down to Naruto's right hand, where the ever-present bane of his existence stood, clutched tightly in Naruto's small grip.

Kyuubi-sama.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, yanking Asato out of his thoughts.

"Me? Ah, um… just… looking around and making sure the house is tidy. What are you doing, Naru-chan? You look like you're going to the beach."

Naruto spared a glance at Kyuubi before looking back up at his father. "We're going to the creek. We're going to catch crawdads."

"Crawdads… Naruto, the creek is dangerous…" Asato began.

"Not where it's by the hill with all the flowers!" Naruto protested. "It's only ankle deep! I'll be fine, Tou-chan… it's not like I'm trying to play Superman on the roof!"

The intelligence of his child sometimes scared him.

"Well…" Asato began slowly. "…Alright. But don't go any further, and come _right back home_, okay?"

Naruto nodded, running to the door. "Okay, Tou-chan! Don't worry, Kyuubi-kun will keep me safe!" And with that, the small blonde was out the door.

Asato let out a sigh before going into the kitchen and making some lunch for when the small tyke came back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six new fish hooks, a couple of new paintbrushes, and a receipt for delivery of a new mirror later, Uchiha Sasuke exited his black Infinity, plastic bags around his right arm as he read the receipt from the hardware store regarding the delivery for his new mirror.

"Two days, huh…? Guess I should at the very least tidy up the living room so they…" Sasuke mumbled, walking towards his door. Just as he hit the cement sidewalk that lead up to the door, he fished around in his pocket for his house key and glanced up.

An ivory skinned figure wearing blood red clothing sat on his porch with an eerie smile.

"…You...!" Sasuke managed out, eyes going wide as he clutched the thin yellow receipt in his hand.

His blood ran cold.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Don't hate me, really! Just building suspense! You know you all like it! XD Anyhow… what will Sasuke's new guest unfold in the ever growing plot? Ohh, ohhhh! Naruto's mother has finally be introduced! Oh joy! Anyway, thanks for reading…! Sorry for the short chapter… but details have to be given out in increments, you know?

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A MACHI MOMENT: Well, after a long wait and all of that stuff, I have returned to give my loyal fans some more story! It took a million years to get internet because my wireless card picked up jack crap, and I couldn't get anything better than WordPad on the computer and I refused to type on it- -my typing skills are bad enough. Besides, the useful_ italics_ and **bold **options are gone! And where's the fun in that? Anyway, please enjoy the next installment of **My Little Sunflower**. May you be given the chills.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto, which is horribly unfortunate.

_**WARNING:**_ As usual, I feel that I must infromt those who may stumble upon this fiction, that this story, **My Little Sunflower**, is a **DARK FIC**. That's right. D-A-R-K. That means there's a good chance that, if your mother caught you reading this, she would slap you across the face. If your mother is dead, she's probably rolling around in her grave now. Bad yaoi otaku.

I apologize once more if this offends anyone in the audience.

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

Chapter Eight

The creek trickled with clear water.

The sound of laughter echoed in the closed off area of the stream, blending in well with the surrounding rhapsody of nature: rustling leaves, chirping birds, and the clicking of grasshoppers as they hopped from green blade of grass to another. The sun warmed the earth, and shined in the hair of one Uzumaki Naruto, who was intent on hunting down little crawdads that swam unknowingly in the water.

The seven-year-old made a face as he held up the bright orange bucket, poised right over the small group of gray crawdads he had cornered.

"GOTCHA!" A splash was made and Naruto slammed the bucket towards the water in a scooping motion. The crawdads scattered as Naruto yanked it back up, peering inside.

"Awww, mud _again_?" Naruto made a face as he reached on inside, sloshing the mud around with his fingers, trying to determine in the brown substance hid a catch. Nothing. The bucket was empty, just as it had been when he began the venture. Well, minus the mud, of course. Making a face, Naruto filled it with water, washing out the mud before letting out a sigh. He had been outside for about two hours or so, and his smooth little baby cheeks were flushed pink due to the heat of the day. Naruto splashed some water on his face, heading back towards the bank, where, on a small gray rock, Kyuubi sat, watching.

"I'm not good at this, am I Kyuubi-kun?" Naruto lamented as he stepped out into the warm grass. His little feet were covered in mud, which managed to spread all the way up to his mid-calf from splashing around so much.

Kyuubi's purple button eyes stared back.

Naruto merely pouted at the stuffed toy. "I did try hard! You were watching me, Kyuubi-kun!" The blonde plopped down in the grass beside the fox, dipping his feet in the water and washing them off with his little hands. "I'm hungry... do you think Tou-chan made any lunch? ...Good, cause I'm _starving._ ...Alright, alright, I'm not _starving, _I'm _famished._ Is that better?"

Naruto continued to converse with Kyuubi until he was clean, slipping back on his little sandals. Collecting his bucket and shovel, the blonde grabbed ahold of Kyuubi in his other hand, plodding through the field and back towards the neighborhood.

The stuffed animal's tails bounced gently against Naruto's legs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the figure in front of him that rested so casually on his porch, ivory skin flushed a slight pink in the warm summer sun. The raven-haired twenty-three-year-old could feel his hand clench desperately around the yellow reciept from the hardware store- -he just knew his knuckles were turning white.

"What are you doing here... Sakura?" Sasuke let out bitterly.

Haruno Sakura gave Sasuke a cat-like grin, standing from her sitting position on the porch, dusting off her tight red pleather pants as she stood. The twenty-six-year-old woman was wearing a black fishnet shirt and a thin black cami underneath, her bubblegum pink hair up in a high ponytail on her head. A dying cigarette hung loosely in between her teeth.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-kun," She let out, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and flicking it to the ground. Thin, blue smoke flew away from her pink lips.

Sasuke glanced around. Only a man walking his dog proved to be the only witness to their encounter. Letting a small smile slip on his face, he replied, "Come on in, Sakura." He unlocked the door, pushing the door forward as it creeked open in the dark abyss. "...Make yourself at home."

Without another glance back, Sakura stepped into the house, Sasuke walking in shortly after her. Glancing back outside, he shut the door behind him.

"Thank you for getting home so quickly." Sakura replied softly, leaning against Sasuke's kitchen counters. The raven haired psycho twitched slightly, setting down the plastic bags on the table. Sakura idly noted they were from _Michaels _ and _Bass Pro Shop. _The twenty-six year old made a face. _The Michaels I can understand, him being a painter and all... but the fishing store...? Sasuke doesn't fish. Sasuke barely goes outside._

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Sakura sharply, knocking the pink-haired girl out of her thoughts. She glanced over at Sasuke, who was preparing himself a cup of instant coffee. "...I haven't seen you in..."

"A few years, yeah." Sakura shrugged noncomittedly.

Sasuke was annoyed by her casual act, but was wise enough not to say so. He poured some sugar in his favorite chipped mug, stirring it with the clink of the silver spoon. "Hn. Are you the only one of your little... friends... that are planning on dropping by?" God, he hoped so.

Sakura gave him a wry smile.

"Ino's dead."

"Hm. Sucks to be her." Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura slammed her hand angrily on the countertop. "Don't give me that bullshit, Sasuke!" She shouted, making Sasuke slowly look up at her. "I know it was you. I _know it was. _She was my best friend, you know."

"You seem to have a penchant for blondes, then." Sasuke remarked casually, taking another drink of his coffee. Sakura merely narrowed her seagreen eyes as he continued, "And you know what? Even if I did kill her, it's not like you have any proof."

"..." Sakura let a slow grin creep up on her face. "I'm sure if you're anything like your older brother, all the proof I need is in the bathtub."

_CRACK! _Sasuke's fingers slipped from the coffee mug, the cup clattering to the ground and breaking on the tile.

_Shit. _ Sasuke's mind raced wildly as he shot his head up to gape at Sakura. _I haven't cleaned out the bathroom yet... the police could get here at any second... has she already called them? And if not, will she? _Sasuke looked over at Sakura's pants pocket, where the cellphone buldged out of the right side, a small pink heart dangling from its charm. If he needed to, he would have to fight her and take her down by force... she was only a woman, after all...

"You look frightened," Sakura commented, a high pitched cackle to her voice.

Sasuke glared at her angrily, blood boiling. "..."

"Whatever. I'm not going to rat you out or anything. Ino was getting boring anyway..." Sakura made a pouting face. "Of course... I'm a little pissed you got to her before I did..."

"What's this all about, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired softly. "You show up at my door for no apparent reason... just to bitch me out? If that was the case, you'd be over here doing it everyday, I'm sure..." Sasuke smirked. "After all, aniki turned you down as a girlfriend to spend all his time with m--"

"_DON'T YOU __**DARE **__TALK TO ME ABOUT ITACHI!" _Sakura screeched at him, making Sasuke's smirk grow wider. "As if in the end _you _got to obtain his love anyway, you disgusting brat." Sakura scoffed, pushing herself away from the countertop and over to the window. "Besides," She continued, watching a small blonde child entering a house across the street. "Kisame called me today and told me." She turned and glanced back at Sasuke. "Itachi is in town."

Sasuke's smile instantly vanished.

_What? _Obsidean eyes continued to stare at shock at Sakura, who only gazed back. _So soon? But... but I'm not ready...! I'm not ready yet...!_

"When did he get back?!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura shrugged. "Today, I guess. Could have been before then. It's just the first time anyone's seen him. He's at Club Battery, or, so I hear..."

_Club Battery? Shit. _ Sasuke was a bit peeved his favorite spot to go was now off-limits, but there were other places to obtain victims.Everything was officially thrown off course... he wasn't expecting... well, _no one _was expecting... for Itachi to return so soon... "He said he'd be gone for at least six years before he returned! Has he already...?" _Has he already obtained what he's desired...?_

_...The innocence he's been craving... the innocence he couldn't find in me...?_

No. Impossible. Sasuke would be that innocence.

"Who knows." Sakura answered back. "However, I just came to give you a heads up."

Sasuke looked at her. "...Why would you want to help _me_?"

The pink-haired woman scoffed. "I _don't. _But it's just not nearly as fun stripping your beloved aniki away from you if you're not there to witness it happening." With a smirk, Sakura walked towards the door, opening it. "I'll see you around, Sasuke-kun." She glanced over at the window. "Oh, and by the way... nice sunflowers."

_What? _ Sasuke looked over. Sure enough, fresh sunflowers were nestled in the pot. _...When did those...?_

Sakura walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Sasuke stared at the pot for who knows how long before looking out to the street.

Sakura was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chiyo looked over at the TV screen, a look of horror on her face. In her hands, she was clutching a dark green rag as she stared at the screen, on it, the ten o' clock news.

_"Seven victims have gone missing, all from the same location at Wonderworld theme park today at 3pm. All were said to be inbetween ages of 13-18. The victims were from a YMCA teen summer camp field trips. Six campers and one counselor were taken from the site, and haven't been seen since. Names were Mistubasa Noriko, Yakusho Nohiro..."_

Chiyo took a deep breath. _So many people missing... and all so suddenly... _She knew Sasuke had something to do with it... how had he managed to capture an entire group of children under everyone's nose...?

And Sasuke never closed the kitchen window, unless...

_What's going on, Sasuke...? _Chiyo looked over across the street. The car was parked, and the lights were off.

_...Is it time...?_

Across the street, Sasuke grinned manically as he held down eighteen-year-old Tsuma Hana under the steadily filling tub of blood, the girl gurgling as she thrashed her hands, clawing as Sasuke's forearms as he held her under.

_Die. Just relax, and die, you little slut. _ Sasuke's face slowly resorted back to its calm state as Hana's grip on his wrists loosened. He looked around the bathtub. Two children's bodies lay slumped over, red blood oozing out from their necks, wrists, and mouth. Two arms and a leg hung from the shower curtain bar, along with a girls head, the hair tied securely around the metal to keep from falling. Blood dripped into the tub, and onto the tile carelessly. Another child sat in a black trash bag against the bathroom wall, blood seeping from the plastic where Sasuke had taken a metal bat and bashed it as hard as he could against the boy, who screamed until he couldn't scream anymore.

One lay dead from Sasuke bashing his head in too hard. It got the job done, but the raven hiared man had been wanting to off him in another way. The boy lay against the tub, head tilted back, as the red liquid Sasuke desired seeped into the tub.

The last, a girl, was still alive, watching, tied, gagged, and shaking, the scene before her.

Hana lay still. Sasuke let her go, taking his butcher knife and hacking into her head until she bled unstop, the red liquid pouring into her black hair. Dragging her out of the tub, Sasuke shook the blood off of Hana as if she was a wet towel before leaning her against the side with her charges.

The fouteen-year-old behind him gasped, eyes wide, tears in her eyes.

Sasuke glanced back at her. A small smirked formed on his face.

"What's wrong?" The twenty-three-year-old whispered. The teenage girl stared back at him as Sasuke walked over to her slowly, bending down in front of her. "Are you scared?"

The fourteen-year-old nodded pitifully, eyes watering.

"It's okay," Sasuke said softly, reaching up and patting her head. "But you'll get what you've always wanted." He reached down, pulling on her shirt and peering at the American Eagle logo on it. "...Never to stand out. To always fit in. That was scary then... and is now. But don't fear." A slow grin creeped on his face.

"I'll kill you too." Sasuke gestured around the bathroom at her mutilated friends. "And you'll fit in perfectly."

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: XD Well, end of yet another fine chapter, don't you say? Now that I've got internet access again at my disposal for use whenever I want it, I can write whenever I desire! HAHAHAAA! And please pardon for any spelling mistakes... I don't have Word on the computer, so I got Angel Writer with would save the formating... but... not spellcheck, and I don't have a Beta. XD; Sorry guys. And now, for some shameless advertising:

I started a new fanfic called **Thy Kingdom None**, and I'm in love it it verily. Soooo... now that you've finished reading this chapter... you should go read that. Now. If you've already read it, I love you more than anything! If not, I still love you, just not as much as those who have read **Thy Kingdom None.** The story is AU, ninja times for all you ninja... people, and, of course, SasuNaru! So please go read it an leave a review! Oh, and for this too.

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

A MACHI MOMENT: Ahhhh, it's about that time again, don't you think? Time for yet another chapter of **My Little Sunflower. **Heh, and sorry for holding out on you guys for so long again. I lost my job because, jeez, I took off two weeks because someone important to me died, and apparently my absences (which I told them I was taking beforehand), counted against me. Fucking corporate world. Now that I've started school, well... you know. Work, work work! But that's okay. English is good, and my teacher is looking to publish me. Yay!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Naruto!

WARNING: **My Little Sunflower **is a **DARK FIC. **Shit happens. Bad shit. Don't wear American Eagle around Sasuke! Just kidding. I will admit, however, I was wearing one when I wrote that part... anyhow, if you detest violence, sexual happenings such as rape, sodomy, or anything else immoral in particular, then please, don't bother. How'd you get this far, anyway?

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

Chapter Nine

_A few years before..._

The sound of heavy metal rock blared viciously through the seven-foot speakers leaning against the wall near the sliver-tiled dance floor. The singer's screeching voice rang out along with the harsh beat and several bodies packed onto the floor, making the air deliciously hot and damp. Heads banged, feet stomped, and shimmering lights flew across the dotted plane of multi-colored heads of hair.

Just feet away from the entrance to Club Battery, stood a very nervous blonde. The golden hair flickered from green to orange in the blue and red lights, and heavy black lipstick and black volumizing mascara framed beautiful blue eyes.

Uzumaki Matoko had never been to a club before. The young teacher moved slowly across the floor, towards the bar. Her small leather mini-skirt hugged her attractive rear-end, several clubbers glancing over at the pretty blonde in appreciation as she made her way through the club.

Matoko had been told by another teacher, that Club Battery was the place to be. It was cool, swank, and completely awesome; all the excitement happened there. So, in turn with receiving such intriguing knowledge (and the prospect of doing something a bit more devious than the mild-mannered teacher had ever dared), she agreed to meet her fellow co-worker there, and had to keep it a heavily guarded secret from Asato to boot.

_It's just one night, _Matoko told herself as she finally took a seat on one of the silver stools at the glimmering bar. _Besides, it's just for fun... it's not like I'm going to be cheating on Asato... I just want to see what the whole club hype is all about... is it really all that great...?_

After sitting at the bar for nearly fifteen minutes looking pretty, ignoring blatantly perverted come-ons, and sipping on a margarita (virgin, of course!), Matoko decided that her friend was a no-show, and she didn't really want to hang around any longer than she had to: this place was pretty shady, anyway.

_Thanks a lot, Umi, for meeting me here and showing me a good time! _Matoko thought dryly as she stood, mind wandering on Naruto and Asato, thinking about what they'd like for breakfast in the morning when she crashed into something soft, her tiny purse flying. Matoko felt her jaw drop in horror as her cosmetics scattered in all directions across the dark floor.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Matoko exclaimed, dropping to her knees and feeling around for her make-up. Her leather boots scraped against the floor as she crawled about, knowing she was probably showing off more of herself than she would have liked.

"It's fine," A soft voice answered back. Matoko looked up to see a pretty, bubblegum-pink-haired girl around her age bend down, helping the blonde collect her cosmetics. "Here, I'll help you look for your stuff... though you shouldn't be carrying around a purse at a club."

"Oh." Matoko suddenly felt stupid. She picked up her lipstick, dropping it into the little black bag. "Well, I... this is my first time at a club, actually..."

Haruno Sakura slowly glanced up at Matoko. In the dark, she really couldn't see the blonde well. "...Your... first time?"

Matoko nodded, and in seconds the two had collected the teacher's gear, standing. "Yes, I... was going to meet a friend here. She said clubs were fun..."

Sakura merely scoffed. "Please, if it was any other club, sure, but Club Battery is a bad place, girl. Come on. You're leaving, right? I'll walk you outside."

Matoko and Sakura finally made it out, onto the sidewalk. The blue-eyed woman looked around at the city street, which was flowing with several Gothic characters walking about, enjoying their night out. Sakura spared a glance over at the woman: She had a full figure, and her nice butt was tucked into her leather mini-skirt, and her large breast in a blue halter-top that matched her eyes... and her knee-high boots were killer. Matoko's bleach-blonde hair was down, and in gentle waves.

Hot. She was hot.

"Thanks for helping me," Matoko replied, watching as Sakura pulled a box of cigarettes from her bra. The pink-haired girl was pretty enough: her hair was long, to her waist, and she was wearing tight red leather shorts, red fishnet stockings and matching red leather boots that came to her ankles, and a black bra with a red leather jacket thrown over, a red head band in her hair. The blonde's first thought: She was cool. "Um... my name's Matoko."

"Sakura," The pink haired girl replied, lighting up the cancer stick. She took a deep drag before blowing bluish smoke out from her nose. "And no problem." Sakura looked over Matoko before asking, "Your hair... is the blonde natural?"

Matoko blinked before reaching up, touching her own locks. "My hair? Oh, um, yes. It is."

"It's pretty. But so are you."

Matoko blushed, her blue eyes lowering down to the sidewalk. "Thank you."

"You should probably head home." Sakura replied, flicking a bit of ash off the tip of her cigarette. "I'm sure you've got work in the morning, right?"

The blonde shook her head. "Ah, no, I'm a teacher... I don't work on the weekends."

Sakura paused, letting her seafoam-hued eyes roam over towards the attractive blonde beside her.

She really liked blondes...

"...A teacher?" The red-clad woman inquired, placing the cigarette to her lips.

Matoko nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, that sounds like a nice job. What school do you teach at?"

It was like that the two women started talking. Soon, Sakura and Matoko discovered they got along very well. After exchanging phone numbers, the two women parted ways.

"Next time," Sakura replied, waving. "We'll come to Club Battery together, alright?"

"Okay!" Matoko chirped excitedly before trotting off in the opposite direction. Sakura had been right: she really should be getting home...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Power Rangers, power up!"_

"_Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Saber-Tooth Tiger! Tyrannosaurus!"_

Several colors flashed onto the screen, the teenage heroes transforming into their spandex-clad alter-egos. Asato's fingers ran through Naruto's blonde hair, the young father letting out a small sigh as his seven-year-old son yawned, stretching his little arms into the air.

"Tired?" He asked, smiling down at his little boy.

Naruto paused, nodding slowly before looking up at Asato. "Yes, Tou-chan. Really tired... I don't know why though..." Lowering his hands, he clutched Kyuubi, who sat patiently in his lap. "I don't want to go to bed." His sky blue eyes wandered back over to the TV.

Asato merely sighed, turning his gaze back to the television.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another ear-splitting scream released as Sasuke threw the teenager boy towards the ground, a solid SNAP echoing throughout the tiny bathroom as Sanji Hideki's jaw connected with the edge of the bathtub, instantly snapping his neck. Sliding down to the dirty tile, blood spouted deliciously out from his mouth and nose, the Uchiha wasting no time in grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and hauling him over the side of the bathtub to let the blood pool into the white container.

It was almost filled. Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of muffled sobbing coming from his bedroom, where merely one more victim awaited.

_It's almost time! _The twenty-three-year-old thought excitedly, his blood-lust filled eyes darting around the room. _Soon everything will be complete... and the ritual can begin..._ The raven-haired man burst out of the bathroom, and the girl duct taped on his bed screamed as loud as she could, squirming around on the sheets like an agitated maggot.

"Don't you ruin my FUCKING SHEETS!" Sasuke bellowed, making the brunette sob in terror, tears ruining her mascara as the black lines trailed down her cheeks. "I hate remaking that fucking bed! If I have to rearrange the sheets I will REARRANGE YOUR PRETTY FUCKING LITTLE FACE!"

Sachi let out a choked sob, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to stop her struggling, body trembling violently on the bed.

"Better. Much better." Sasuke replied, calming down considerably. He wandered into the living room, looking around. "Now, where is my bat?"

The sounds of crying continued to leak from Sasuke's room as he slowly entered the dark living room, not bothering with a light. After groping around, Sasuke's pale hands wrapped around a solid, cold handle, and with great passion lifted it up, holding it towards the ceiling as if wielding a gladiator's sword.

In his hands was the poker from the fireplace.

"Hnn." Sasuke lowered it, letting the thin instrument twirl in his hands. "Thin. Black. Metal... sharp. Not exactly what I was going for... but it will do." The Uchiha spun back around, wandering into his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh will you_ shut the fuck up?!!!_" Sasuke screeched at Sachi's whining. Lifting up the fire prod, her swung it downward, the poker making a sickening_ kissh _sound as it became embedded into the flesh of the teenage girl's calf.

"_AHHHHHHH!!!_" A scream ripped out from the girl's throat as Sasuke jerked the poker back out, flesh popping out and onto the bed as blood poured down her leg and, consequently, onto the sheets. Sasuke gaped in horror at the red pool, vision blurring in his anger.

"I will get you for that..." Sasuke hissed before storming into the bathroom, and with a wild yell, slammed the weapon down upon Hideki's head repeatedly. Blood spouted from the holes like a fountain, and the older man merely continued to lodge the weapon deeper and deeper into the boy's head, until there was nothing but a gaping red crater of pink mush and blood.

Uchiha Sasuke let out a happy sigh.

Blood.

Oh the blood...

"Precious... precious blood..." Sasuke sank to his knees, letting the poker roll out of his hands as he reached forward, brains squishing in between his fingers as he grabbed a hold of the pink mass, ripping and tugging at it to the best of his ability, slowly ripping it out of the skull. "None of this... filth... the impurities of man... just blood, the blood of foul creatures... of disgusting HUMANS!"

A ripping sound echoed, and Sasuke dropped the brains to the floor, giving the body a sharp kick to the back. It slumped forward, the blood steadily filling the tub.

Sasuke leaned forward. His eyes widened.

It was full.

_The tub. The tub is full. _The Uchiha leaned forward, staring in wonder at the crimson red broth that lay before him. So it was finally ready. _That means I don't need the other girl..._ That had been a miscalculation on his part. Now what did he do? He couldn't possibly let her go so she could tell the police now, could he? However, now her blood wasn't needed for the bath tub.

_There must be another use for her._

Sasuke wandered into the bedroom, making a face as he stared at the sheets on his bed. Ruined. He would have to change them.

"Listen up," Sasuke hissed, grabbing a hold of the girl's baby-blue shirt and lifting her upward so she sat up on the bed. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Sachi nodded somberly, eyes wide and wet with tears. Sasuke merely sighed, running his fingers through the girl's dark brown hair as she shook uncontrollably. "Hey. Hey. Listen up. You want to live, don't you?" When she didn't make a move, he grabbed her shoulders, giving her a firm shake. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes," She let out, voice raspy.

Sasuke nodded firmly, wiping his bloody hands on his stained white wife-beater. "Yes, yes you do. Now, listen to me, okay?" He grabbed his sheet, tugging on it unit it ripped in a long strip of fabric, wrapping it around her injured calf. "I'm going to do you a favor, kid. What's your name? What is it?"

"S-Sa-Sach-chi."

"Sachi. Good name. Good strong name." Sasuke tied the cloth tightly, looking over her before wrapping another strip around her leg. "Now listen, I'm going to do you a favor, like I said. I, I am going to give you a chance to live. Do you hear me?"

The girl's eyes widened. She nodded slowly, Sasuke beginning to peel off the duct tape he had wrapped around her small body.

"Good. But in return, I need you to do a favor for _me_..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caramel colored skin reflected in the moonlight, beads of sweat dripping down the soft flesh as the motorcycle came to a halt in front of the alleyway.

Reaching up, Hoshigaki Kisame pulled off his helmet, spiky blue hair showing through. The forty-year-old biker slowly slid off his bike, stuffing the keys to his ride inside the pockets of his tight black leather pants. Resting his helmet on the back, the dark-skinned man slowly made his way towards the alley, pausing just outside the entrance.

"Itachi?"

The was silence.

Suddenly a soft shuffling sound bounced off the brick walls of the West End. Kisame felt the hairs on his skin bristle as Itachi slowly exited from the shadows. The shorter man walked forward, a cool breeze picking up, billowing his long ebony hair and velvet cloak. Underneath he wore a tight black t-shirt and black leather pants like the one Kisame donned.

The blue-haired man exhaled slowly as red eyes lifted up to meet black ones.

"Kisame," Itachi stated, expression cold.

"Itachi. Welcome back." Kisame managed, eyes searching Itachi's face for any sign of warmth.

Itachi seemed to notice. His expression softened, the twenty-eight-year-old reaching forward and resting his hands on Kisame's stomach, rock hard abs underneath the soft cotton fabric of his shirt. "Hm. You've managed to stay in shape."

"Sakura's on the war path," Kisame stated, Itachi's fingers instantly curling around Kisame's grey shirt and the red-eyed beauty looked up sharply. "She... she wants your acceptance. Its a race against her and Sasuke. They... they both have their eyes on the same prize."

Itachi's eyes lifted up.

"What prize?"

Kisame pulled out a color photo of none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi took the photo, one hand running down the glossy front of the picture. "Uzumaki Naruto. Age seven."

"He's grown to be so beautiful..." Itachi breathed. "Such gorgeous eyes..." His eyes narrowed sharply. "How did Sasuke find out about him?!"

"Coincidence. Uzumaki Asato moved to the same neighborhood."

"Hmm. Quite the coincidence..." Itachi's eyes never left the photo of the golden haired child, with bright sky blue eyes and apple red cheeks. "...But he is mine. I am the one who is going to have him." Itachi looked up at Kisame, who took a step back at the vicious glare on the shorter man's face. _"I _was the one who did all the planning. _I _was the one who put all the pieces into the place." He crumpled the photo in his hand. "_Uzumaki Naruto is mine. _No one is going to take him away from me. I have prepared _too long_ for this, _too long_ for everything to go wrong _now!_" He stormed past Kisame, dropping the photo to the ground. "Take me to him."

"Y-yes." Kisame's dark eyes lowered down to the floor, the crumpled picture slowly blossoming. The caramel skinned man stared at the photograph, a look of resentment on his face.

_Itachi still hasn't changed. _Kisame closed his eyes, running his fingers through his dark blue hair. _I thought while away he would develop some common sense. Uchiha Ritual or not... it won't save him._

_...It will only cause death..._

"LETS GO!" Itachi shouted, boarding the back of Kisame's motorcycle.

Kisame turned away, towards the bike. He boarded, smiling slightly as he plopped his helmet on Itachi's head, ruffling it slightly before climbing on himself.

_Merely three years ago, Uzumaki Naruto, we ruined your life. I pray that it won't happen again. _Kisame revved up the bike, Itachi taking a hold of his waist as the two sped down the road, towards the highway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was still fighting sleep, watching another cartoon on TV. It was around ten pm. Asato had fallen asleep beside him on the couch, breathing softly as the seven-year-old watched TV, glare solid.

It wasn't often Naruto got to stay up so late with Kyuubi. The blonde, although fending off the inevitable, was enjoying this.

"I wonder if Tou-chan will wake up." Naruto said, looking down at Kyuubi.

Purple buttons flickered blue due to the TV.

"...Why would I want to wake him up, Kyuubi? There's nothing dangerous about watching T..."

_Knock knock knock._

"...?" Naruto's ice blue eyes wandered over to the front door. The dim light of the foyer illuminated the wooden door and welcome mat. "The door. I wonder if it's Chiyo-chan?"

Naruto slid off the couch, leaving Kyuubi. The seven-year-old plodded over to the door.

_Knock knock knock._

"Don't worry Kyuubi, I got it!" Naruto carefully unlocked the door, opening it up.

The yellow porch light gleamed dully on the cement porch. Outside, a smile and pair of wide eyes as white as the moon shined back at him. Naruto stared at the young girl in front of him. Her hair was long and brown, and her leg was twitching slightly, wrapped up in a cloth.

"H-hi. Are you Naruto?" Sachi asked as steadily as she could.

Naruto nodded. "...Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm Sachi. S-Sasuke's little sister."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke-san has a sister? You're pretty. Why are you here?"

Sachi opened her mouth. Her voice caught in her throat.

_...He's so tiny..._

The seven-year-old stared back at her.

_...What would a monster like him want with his little boy...?_

"Sachi-chan?"

"Ah..." Sachi snapped out of her stupor. She gave Naruto another shaky smile. "Oh, it's just that nii-san wants you to come over."

_I'm just as bad as that man... just like he said... I'm a monster._

_A monster._

"Come over?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes. Come over." With that, Sachi held out her hand. "To play."

I_'m leading this little boy to his grave... I'm just as horrible as him..._

"...To play..." Naruto repeated slowly.

_...But I want to **live.**_

Sachi nodded. "Yes, to play, Naruto." Her hand was still outstretched. "He wants to play with you. Sasuke wants to play with you _forever."_

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Yes, we're getting close, aren't we? Soon, the Uchiha Rituals, the secret behind Kyuubi, and all else will be revealed! Only a couple of chapters left! So please stay tuned. I also apologize for the horribly late update. For all of you who watch this, I PLAN TO COMPLETE THIS BY THE END OF THIS YEAR, as a Christmas present to everyone who has been so patient to stick with me this long. XD So please try and be patient with me just a little bit longer!

If you haven't already read it, please check out the newest addition to my fan fic family, **Blinded By Love. **Yes, for all you twisted fans of psychological thrillers and gore, well, it IS in fact another DARK FIC involving Sasuke and Naruto. So, go and check it out! Leave a review? I hope you will all enjoy it!

Happy Halloween!

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

A MACHI MOMENT: Excited? Are you excited? Huh? Well, you should be! As the final chapter of my Little Sunflower appear to draw this chilling tale to a close, all your questions will be answered... and some will remain. Now, please enjoy this chapter of My Little Sunflower.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

SPECIAL THANKS: The last chapter's reviews from all my fans really helped me in writing this out to give you the optimum amount of "wow" needed for a fan fic I hope you all remember forever.

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!**_

WARNING: Although this is the tenth chapter of My Little Sunflower, I want to warn you once more that this is a **DARK FIC **that follow the psychological problems of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and others in this "scary fairy tale". Adult scenes, including but not limited to: extreme violence, harsh language, explicit depictions of gore and sexual content may be present in this fiction. If these themes bother you DO NOT CONTINUE! If you have made it this far, **PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION,** for the violence in the previous chapters were few and far in-between what will occurs in the remaining chapters of **My Little Sunflower.**

Enjoy.

_**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!**_

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

_Chapter Ten_

Sachi's hand was still shaking as Naruto grasped it, stepping out onto the dimly lit porch and closing the door after him.

"Lets go." The young girl began pulling Naruto hurriedly down the sidewalk, away from his house.

"Wait!" The small blonde exclaimed, looking back towards his house. "I forgot to bring Kyuubi-kun!"

Sachi gave Naruto's arm another firm yank. "Just forget about it, okay?" _After all, he only needs you... just you, just you..._

The night was unusually chilly for the summertime. The street lamps lit the concrete dimly, the center of the street dark and the ends of the roads pitch black, leading to what seemed like nothingness.

"What does Sasuke-kun want to play?" Naruto asked, finally able to pry his eyes away from the door where Kyuubi was. The seven-year-old gripped his fingers tightly, as if his beloved doll would appear out of thin air and into his hands at any given time.

"I... I don't know."

"Why not?"

Sachi looked back at him. "I just don't, okay?"

"..." Naruto went quiet as they approached Sasuke's house. As they neared the front door, Naruto caught sight of a flash of bright yellow.

His sunflowers.

_They're dying. Summer is almost over. _The small boy felt disheartened.

"Here, here we are!" Sachi cheered, voice still slightly off. She opened the front door, shoving Naruto inside in front of her.

"I have him!" Sachi nearly screamed, making Naruto jump.

In seconds, Sasuke slowly emerged from his room, dressed in a long white robe. If Sachi hadn't of been in hysterics at her situation, the raven-haired Adonis in front of her would have been a lovely sight to behold. The white robe was long and soft, and nearly transparent. The shape of Sasuke's athletic figure could be seen straight through it.

Ebony eyes locked onto Sachi, who's heart seemed to freeze in place. Naruto's own sky-blue eyes lifted up to Sasuke's curiously.

"...Sasuke-kun?" Naruto whispered.

With a smirk, Sasuke gestured around the dark house. "Welcome, Naruto-chan. Welcome to my home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few years ago..._

Ayama giggled as Asato led her into the house, tugging the young woman's hand.

"A-sa-to!" Ayama managed in between kisses. "I thought you were married! Won't your wife see us?" She dark-haired girl whispered, helping Asato pull off his coat.

"No," The blonde replied, the coat dropping to the floor. He took Ayama's arm and playfully threw her into the bed, growling in jest as he dove in on top of her. "She's out with that new friend of hers, Sakura. And my son..." He kissed Ayama's neck. "Is asleep. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I won't..." Ayama whispered as she and Asato embraced into a passionate kiss.

Across town, Sakura's gentle hand let a beautifully dressed Matoko through the sea of warm bodies at Club Battery.

"THIS IS A PRETTY COOL PARTY!" Matoko attempted to shout to her partner over the loud music. She continued to bounce up and down on the dance floor.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed back.

The two young women were dressed in coordinated outfits of a black bra, black hot pants, and knee-high black boots. In their signature colors, red and blue, they each wore a sleeveless vest over their bra and thick head band, their long hair bouncing on their back.

"I SAID," Matoko tried again, "THIS IS A PRETTY COOL PARTY!"

"YEAH!" Sakura shouted back. She took Matoko's hands, turning the pretty blonde to face her as they jumped up and down to the heavy metal, sweat beading down both of their bodies. Sakura couldn't help but lick her lips slightly at the sight... she always liked blondes...

The two women laughed together, both slightly tipsy from their drinks they had earlier. Several men were watching the adorable spectacle of the busty blonde and the slender pink-haired punk pressed against each other, breathing heavily as they tried to keep up with the music.

"I'm getting tired, Sakura!" Matoko whined, puffing out her cheeks.

Sakura smiled. "Fine... lets go take a break then," She whispered, pulling Matoko away from the hungry eyes that attempted to devour her precious blonde on the spot. No one could have her...

_She's mine._

Not too far away, however, another pair of predatory eyes were thinking the exact same thing.

"Gosh," Matoko managed, ordering a glass of water as Sakura requested a Cosmopolitan. "I'm bushed! I didn't know that dancing could be so much work!" She exclaimed, taking a seat on a silver stool.

"You'll get used to it," Sakura stated, smiling as the small blonde sipped her glass of water. She leaned herself against the counter.

"I'm kind of hungry," Matoko replied in between sips. "...I think I'm going to have a big ol' bowl of warm ramen when I get home!"

Sakura smirked. "Gross. But it seems like something you'd like. You're actually quite hyper when you let loose." The pink-haired woman took a step forward, Matoko slowly looking up at the pink-haired lady. "You should do it more often."

Matoko managed a smile. "Well, that's what you're here for, right?"

Another step. Sakura reached forward, taking Matoko's chin in her hand. "Right. And I'd like to loosen you up down here," Sakura's other hand had somehow made it's way to Matoko's crotch, giving the small area a firm squeeze. "If you'd like."

"Oh...!" Matoko let out as Sakura closed in on her. The pink haired girl leaned down to kiss her, but Matoko was quicker. She laced her hand on Sakura's lips. "Sakura... I can't do this! I'm married! And we're both women...!"

Sakura smacked Matoko's hand off of her lips. "Does it matter? He doesn't have to know, Mato-chan." She stroked Matoko's cheek. "You're really hot. I just want to see what you're all about." Another squeeze. "Just this once? I can't help but thinking about you... I just want to play with your cute little clit and stick my fingers into your wet pussy."

Matoko's blue eyes widened, and in a knee-jerk reaction, she shoved Sakura off of her.

"SAKURA!" Matoko exclaimed in disbelief.

The pink-haired woman stood still, slowly turning to face her.

"What?" Sakura asked, her sea-green eyes settling on the flushed blonde. "...I can't help it if you make my nipples hard and the thought of your breast bouncing as I ram my fingers inside you makes my panties moist."

Matoko's jaw dropped.

"I want you, Matoko." Sakura walked forward again, halting in front of her. "Let me have you."

"Sakura," Matoko began, voice going into "teacher warning" mode. "If this is a joke, you've taken it way too far! If you want to still be friends, you'd better apologize! I'm going home, NOW." With that, Matoko stood, walking off and out of Club Battery.

"..." Sakura stood there, staring at the empty seat.

_...Why is my heart breaking...?_

As Sakura remained dumbfounded, another predator emerged, following Matoko outside...

...Who had, unfortunately, locked herself out of the car.

"Darn it!" Matoko swore, banging her fist onto the handle. She couldn't call Asato even if she wanted to; she had left her phone in her purse, which, consequently, was in her locked vehicle. "How could I be so stupid?" _I don't want to have to go and ask Sakura for a ride back home..._

"Hey, do you need some help, miss?"

At the voice, Matoko turned around.

Dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans, Uchiha Sasuke stared back.

"Ah, oh..." This wasn't exactly a safe part of town, but... _He looks safe enough... _"Um, yeah... my car is... well, I... I actually locked myself out of my car..." She laughed sheepishly. "Do you have a cellphone I can borrow...?"

Sasuke smiled weakly, shaking his head. "No... and everything else is closed for the night this late..." He looked around before replying, "Hey, if you want, I could drive you to my house. It's not too far from here." He gestured over towards the neighborhood. "On Melody Oaks."

"That's a nice housing community..." _A lot of the children I teach live there. It's a pretty safe neighborhood._

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine. But only if you need a ride that badly. I'm sure someone around here could lend you their phone."

Matoko merely made a face. "Ah, no... but, about going to your house... if you don't mind..." She finished slowly.

"I don't. Come on." Smiling, Sasuke led her over to his car.

The drive there was very light. Sasuke kept his questions minimal, and Matoko answered back with lots of bubbling enthusiasm. Upon arriving at his house, Matoko stared at the small structure, Sasuke unlocking his door. "What a pretty house!"

"Ah, thank you very much." With a smirk, Sasuke opened up the door, dim light pouring into the dark house. "Welcome, Matoko-chan. Welcome to my home."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke's kitchen tile had never seen such a pretty shade of red. Sachi lay on the floor, eyes frozen permanently in a state of shock, mouth parted haphazardly as slit lips allowed her small jaw to rest on the cold floor, blood pouring out of the dangling bone.

Not too far away, Naruto was screaming.

"SACHI! SACHI! SACHI-CHAAAAN!!!" Naruto screeched as Sasuke held the small boy by the middle, dragging him into the bedroom. Naruto let out another loud scream, kicking and thrashing his arms and legs wildly. "_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAA!!!!_"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, _**SHUT UP!!!!**_" Sasuke shrieked, throwing the small blonde to his bed and smacking the seven-year-old across the face. "JUST SHUT THE _**FUCK UP**_ YOU MOTHER FUCKING BRAT!!!"

Naruto's sky-blue eyes widened. The small boy scrambled back on the bed, pressing himself against the headboard, panting. "Ahh... hahh..." His weak wheezing filled the small room, his little body shaking.

"Better. Much better." Sasuke took a deep breath, exhaling before letting his dark eyes fall on the small boy. "There. See? Every thing's alright now, especially when you're not screaming. You'll wake up the neighbors. Not that they'll stop me."

"..." Naruto took a slow breath, before replying, "I-I'm not scared of you, Sasuke-kun. Y-you're..." The blonde began looking around the dark room. "You're just a... a scary monster. And wh-when my Tou-chan comes... when my Tou-chan comes, he'll get you, like he gets all the other monsters!"

Sasuke merely chuckled. "I'm not like the monsters in your books, Naruto-chan."

"Why did you kill her?!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line. "Why did you kill Sachi-chan?!"

"Because she was a bad person, Naruto-chan." Sasuke said slowly, making his way over to the bed. He flicked on the lamp by the bedside table, where his usual utensils of fish hooks, fishing line, and paintbrushes lay, glowing in the sickly orange light. A few sharp knives and kitchen utensils lay scattered around the tray on the beside table"And bad people shouldn't be allowed to live. I'm doing the world a great favor: destroying all the filth God has allowed to fester in his absence."

"Hurting people is bad!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke's dark eyes snap open in shock. "That makes you a bad person too!"

"_NO!" _Sasuke hissed, spinning on the small child. "How _dare _you even think such a ridiculous thing?!" He could feel his anger boiling inside his ivory body.

"It's true!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke fists clenched, nails digging into his flesh as the tiny blonde continued, "You're bad, _you're bad_! You're a _monster_!"

Sasuke knocked the lamp off the bedside table, which crashed into the wall before sliding to the carpeted floor. Naruto screeched, his horrified expression lit by the flickering of the dying bulb as Sasuke lunged forward, throwing Naruto deeper into the mattress.

"Yes, I'm a monster!" Sasuke hissed, reaching over and feeling around on the table. When a knife cut his finger, Sasuke's hand eagerly grasped the handle, brandishing it out in front of Naruto. "A horrid monster, Naruto-chan. That's why you're here. Because you are NOT. You're innocent, precious, happy... _and you make me sick."_

Naruto let out another scream, thrashing on the bed. In a flash of steel, Sasuke lifted the knife, stabbing it deep into the mattress beside Naruto's head.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, Naruto shaking uncontrollably beneath him. "Unless you want to die."

"TOU-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke pulled out the fishing line, wrapping it around Naruto's thin arms. "TOU-CHAN, TOU-CHAN!!! _HELP ME_!"

"Help me! Help me!" Sasuke mocked, yanking on the clear line. Naruto winced as the string squeezed around his arms tightly. "He can't hear you. He wouldn't want to." Sasuke tied Naruto to the bed post, the small child squirming around on the already bloody sheets. "He won't ever want you again, Naruto-chan." Sasuke reached over and picked up one of the fishing hooks, inspecting it between his slender fingers before giving the blonde an evil smirk. "Not after what I'm going to do to you."

Sky-blue eyes searched Sasuke's handsome face pleadingly. "...Are you going to kill me?"

"In a sense," Sasuke said softly, collecting the fish hooks in his hands. "I told you, Naruto-chan. I hate you. I despise you. And after what I'm going to do, no one will want you... except for me." He slid onto the bed. "I'll always want you, Naruto-chan. Even after I take your innocence away and make it mine."

All Naruto could do was shake.

Reaching forward, Sasuke pressed Naruto's head down deeper into the pillows. He looked over the blonde, reaching forward and petting his smooth, round cheeks. "First, however... I am going to slowly break you, little thing."

The small blonde whimpered and moaned in protest as Sasuke laced fishing line through two sets of hooks. Naruto shifted again as Sasuke raised the hooks to his face, a manic grin on his features.

"No...!" Naruto sobbed as Sasuke took the first hook, piercing the flesh of Naruto's cheek. The blonde wailed in pain as Sasuke swirled the hook around, blood pooling at the top of the small opening as the metal dug deeper into Naruto's flesh.

"Quiet," Sasuke soothed, picking up a second and stabbing it deep into Naruto, right beside the first hook. Wriggling it around, more blood came up, the red liquid from the first hole streaming towards the new puncture.

"Aaaahh! Waaahhh!" Naruto sobbed, his entire body shaking.

Sasuke's finished inserting yet another hook before starting on the other cheek. "Where's Kyuubi-kun? Hmm? I thought you two went everywhere together. Do you like foxes, Naruto-chan? Is that your favorite animal?"

Naruto only cried in response, tears mixing in with his blood.

"Quiet!" Sasuke warned again, flicking on of the hooks that still remained embedded in Naruto's cheeks.

"AHHH!" Naruto wailed louder.

Sasuke stabbed another sharp hook into the seven-year-olds cheek, grinding it deep into the flesh. "I asked you a question. _Do you like foxes?_"

"Y-ye...yes..." Naruto managed through his shaking voice and tears. Some blood began to drip into his small mouth.

Sasuke surveyed his handiwork: three hooks, all held by the same loose line, in each cheek. He reached forward, curling his fingers around the line on either side. "Good." He said softly.

Naruto's sky-blue eyes looked up at Sasuke warily.

"So do I." Sasuke's fingers clutched around the line, jerking his hands outward on either side.

A heavy _RIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!!_ rewarded his efforts.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto screeched deafeningly as the hooks ripped through his flesh, coming out on either sides of his cheeks. On each hook dangled a small train of bloody chunks of flesh and tissue. Sasuke merely laughed as the boy beneath him continued to scream and thrash around, blood spurting out of the six whisker-like incisions that now lined Naruto's cheeks.

The twenty-three-year-old threw the hooks to the side. "Now you look like one, Naruto-chan!" Sasuke shouted cheerfully over Naruto's bellowing. He reached down, running his fingers over the cuts, red blood covering his fingers. "You make an adorable fox..."

"T-t-t-tou-chaaannn...! Help me...!" Naruto sobbed, flinching away from Sasuke's touch. "Sasuke-kun, it hurts... it hurts so much...!" The seven-year-old choked out.

Sasuke's tongue slowly flicked at the blood, tasting it. Divine. "I bet."

"Sasuke-kun, please... _please_ stop...!" Naruto sobbed. "I'm scared! I want Tou-chan!"

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

That word.

That _**word**_.

"Please?" Sasuke began, an evil grin creeping up on his face. "Please?! _PLEASE?!!!!_" Sasuke slammed his hands down on Naruto's chest, the seven-year-old gasping for breath as the raven-haired man leaned right into his face. "PLEASE is for people who...!!!"

Naruto's teary, sky-blue eyes stared back at him.

"...Please, Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered shakily. "Please.

"That's all I can ask, Sasuke-kun. Please let me live."

Sasuke slowly pulled away from Naruto.

_...No. _Suddenly, an odd feeling Sasuke hadn't experienced in years crept up in him. Guilt. _...No, it... it couldn't possibly be..._

"Please," Naruto choked, and Sasuke looked back down at him.

"...Please let me live..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Matoko stepped inside Sasuke's house, the raven-haired man flipping on the light.

"Thank you, for the drive," Matoko replied, bowing politely as Sasuke closed the door.

"Hnn." Sasuke looked the blonde over quickly, locking the front door casually. Long, blonde hair, full breasts, shapely legs...

_Whore. _The raven-haired man thought, spotting the wedding ring on Matoko's finger. _Just another fucking whore._

_But I can use her._

"Where's your phone?" Matoko inquired, looking around.

There was a paused.

"...Sasuke-kun?" Matoko inquired.

The raven-haired man smiled. "I don't have one."

Matoko's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?"

"I don't have one." Sasuke repeated, walking over to the kitchen. He took out a coffee mug, looking it over before walking back over to Matoko. "It was a trap."

"T-trap..." Matoko whispered, stepping back.

Sasuke smiled sweetly. "Yes, a trap. I'm going to kill you, of course."

Matoko's jaw dropped. She felt her knees go weak as she stumbled back, into the door. "S-Sasuke-kun... y-you can't be... you can't be _serious._..!"

"Try me." Sasuke whispered, starting towards her.

Matoko shrieked, spinning around and fumbling with Sasuke's doorknob. Storming up behind her, Sasuke grabbed her arm, spinning Matoko around before bashing her across the face with his coffee mug. Matoko crumpled to the ground, lip and nose bleed profusely.

"_Get up, slut!_" Sasuke shouted, giving the blonde a swift kick. Matoko screeched, scrambling on the carpet. "Or can you not do anything else?! If you're going to stay on the FUCKING FLOOR, at least raise you cute little ASS a little so I can fuck the SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He gave her another kick, forcing Matoko's face into the ground.

"AAAHHHH!!! AAAAHHH!!!" Matoko screamed as Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wavy blonde locks, yanking them back painfully. Holding her in place, Sasuke kicked her body a few more times, Matoko clawing at the carpet.

"I SAW YOU!" Sasuke shouted, yanking Matoko to her feet by her hair. "I SAW YOU AND SAKURA, you and that FUCKING BITCH all on each other! You're such a FUCKING WHORE!" He yelled, throwing Matoko into the wall.

"STOP!!!" Matoko screeched, Sasuke grabbing her small shorts and ripping them off of her, the fabric sliding to her ankles. "PLEASE STOP!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SKANK!" Sasuke shot back, ripping off Matoko's panties. Grabbing her hair, he slammed her face into the wall, Matoko's screams reaching new heights as he shoved her downwards. A trail of blood followed down the whire wall. Finally, Matoko hit her hands and knees, face buried into the carpet.

Instantaneously, Sasuke undid his jeans, pulling out his slightly hardened member. Matoko continued to sob as Sasuke bent down, grabbing her hips.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, lifting her bottom up higher. Matoko screaming in protest, moving around wildly as Sasuke pressed his cock against her entrance, grinding it against her soft flesh.

"Nnnh..." Sasuke moaned, moving Matoko's body. The blonde sobbed, continuing to move around. "It feels good... but, heh, of course it would, right? You're a whore... that's your job, isn't it?"

"I-I'm... I'm not...!" Matoko wailed. "STOP! STOP THIS!"

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her pleas. As soon as his member reached its full state of erection, Sasuke aligned himself against Matoko's already steaming entrance. Burying the head of his cock inside of her, he slammed the rest of his length inside of her warm walls.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Matoko screamed, thrashing as Sasuke pumped in and out of her. "NO!!! NOOO!!! STOP!!!" Soon, however, her pleas and cries turned into moaning; even thought she didn't want to feel pleasure from this man's act, she did. "No... aahh... ahhh..." The blonde gasped.

"Yes..." Sasuke moaned as he finally came inside of her, Matoko shaking as Sasuke pulled out. "See, that wasn't so horrid, right? I'm just not a paying customer, is all."

"You... you monster..." Matoko sobbed.

Sasuke growled, standing and tucking his member back into his blue jeans. He kicked Matoko until she was on her back, facing him. Sasuke reached up on the mantle of his fireplace, holding up a heavy flower pot.

"No, Matoko-chan. You're the monster. YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE _FUCKING MONSTER_!" Sasuke declared, raising the pot up high. As he let it drop, he watched as Matoko's sky-blue eyes widened...

And realized, as time seemed to slow and her beautiful eyes shined at her demise, that he wasn't killing a monster, but an angel.

_CRACK!_

The flower pot rolled off.

Uzumaki Matoko's sky blue eyes were still opened, a large dent in her skull. Blood poured out from the exposed brain, her eyes turned red as she cried blood, and her mouth was open in shock.

Sasuke's own eyes widened.

Monster.

Monster.

_...I'm... _Sasuke's stomach seems to swell in terror; so much it was becoming painful, and he was getting dizzy.

The door broke open. Sakura burst into the house.

"SASUKE, DO..." Sakura trailed off, sea-foam eyes wide as she took in the sight in front of her.

_Matoko... Matoko...! No...!_

Sasuke fell to the carpet, Sakura doing the same.

"I... I thought...!" Sasuke stammered.

"No..." Sakura whispered, before her voice became dangerous. "NO. NO! No. Sasuke, she was innocent! INNOCENT, _DAMMIT_! I was the one coming onto her! She pushed me away, she didn't want it! _SHE DIDN'T WANT IT!_ She was married, she knew it was bad... SHE WAS INNOCENT, SASUKE, AND...!" Sakura seemed to come to the same realization. "And you KILLED her. You KILLED someone..._ INNOCENT...!_"

"Wh-what do I do...?! What do I do...?!" Sasuke's voice cracked, beginning to panic.

An angel answered him.

"_...Help me..."_

Sasuke and Sakura's heads both shot up. They looked to each other before their gazes shot over to Matoko.

She was still alive.

"_...Help me..." _Her weak voice cried. _"Please..._

"_Please let me live..."_

"Matoko...!" Sakura cried. She whipped out her cellphone.

Sasuke turned to her frantically. "Wh-what are you doing?! Are you calling the police?! Are you insane?!"

"NO I'M NOT! _**JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_" Sakura shouted back, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke instantly went quiet. He had never seen her this upset.

Not to far away, however, Matoko was drawing in her last breaths...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asato jerked awake.

"Hnn... I knew I shouldn't of fallen asleep on the cou..." Asato paused, looking around.

"...Naru-chan?"

The blonde sat up, looking around. Beside him, Kyuubi sat, eyes lit up due to the blue screen.

"...Kyuubi-sama..." Asato whispered. He looked around. Naruto never went anywhere without his toy...

In a feat of bravery, Asato picked up the doll. He began walking around the small house, looking around for his son. "Naruto? Naruto? Naruto...?"

Kyuubi's button eyes faded as they pulled into a dark corridor.

Finally.

It was time for him to go to work.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: Whew! Well, that was a long chapter! But I did it all in one day for you brats! Just kidding, I love you all. Sorry for my absence... life and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long chapter of My Little Sunflower. I'm not sure if I'm going to wrap this up next chapter or try and make it longer. Regardless, you should expect the next update to be pretty soon, now that I have everything written out. Gotta love outlines, ne? See you!

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

A MACHI MOMENT: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Yeah. Sorry it took so long. D: I've been busy (and receiving hate mail from a few of you guys, lol). I'm glad for the continued support, it's getting really hard to pound out these chapters, since my life is already a stupid whirlwind... Well, here we go! Prepare yourself for another chapter of My Little Sunflower. Secrets are revealed!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!**_

WARNING: Although this is the tenth chapter of My Little Sunflower, I want to warn you once more that this is a **DARK FIC **that follow the psychological problems of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and others in this "scary fairy tale". Adult scenes, including but not limited to: extreme violence, harsh language, explicit depictions of gore and sexual content may be present in this fiction. If these themes bother you DO NOT CONTINUE! If you have made it this far, **PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION,** for the violence in the previous chapters were few and far in-between what will occurs in the remaining chapters of **My Little Sunflower.**

Enjoy.

_**PLEASE READ THE ABOVE BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!**_

**My Little Sunflower**

**Rated: M**

_Chapter Eleven_

Hoshigaki Kisame had felt only one other night like this one. The dark-skinned man tore down the street on his motorcycle, dodging cars, evading police, and flying through the highway. Behind him, Uchiha Itachi clutched his waist tightly.

"Hurry, Kisame!" Itachi shouted, and Kisame glanced back at the beautiful man that held on tightly behind him. "Naruto must not be taken!" His dark cloak flew behind them.

Kisame nodded in agreement. Picking up speed, the wheels screeched across the pavement.

"I can feel it, Kisame!" Itachi shouted, letting out a silvery laugh. "Tonight is the night! Tonight is the night to end all nights!" He squeezed his partner's waist again. "Can you feel it, Kisame?"

There was silence.

"Kisame?" Itachi repeated.

"Yes," Kisame said softly, dark eyes roaming up towards the sky. "I can feel it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chiyo looked outside of her bedroom window, up at the dark sky. The old woman merely stared up at the dark, looming clouds that began swallowing up the indigo sky in a sea of musty orange.

"It's happening," Chiyo whispered, tears filling up her eyes. Oohiro walked over to her, putting his hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "It's going to happen again! That poor little boy. Poor Naruto. Poor Sasuke."

Oohiro's eyes narrowed. "Chiyo, there's nothing that we can do about it now. We couldn't stop it then. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

At that, Chiyo spun on her husband. "How can you say that?! It is different this time. This is _Sasuke_! He is not his brother! _He's not_!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Oohiro grasped his wife's shoulders, shaking her, shaking her as if he could stir out the madness that seemed to possess her. "Sasuke is too far gone, Chiyo. He is like his brother now! He kills like his brother! He is evil, like his brother!"

"NO!" Chiyo screeched, refusing to believe it.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

The elderly couple froze in place. Oohiro released his wife's trembling shoulders, heading out of the bedroom.

"Who could it be...?" Chiyo whispered, her voice trembling.

Oohiro walked towards the front door, a chill running down his spine as he made it to the wooden slab. Taking a shaky breath, the old man reached forward, unlocking the door. Bony fingers grasped the handle, and Oohiro turned the knob, opening the door.

Behind a flimsy shield of their screen door, Asato stared back.

"Oohiro-san?" The blond let out.

Oohiro jerked back a little in surprise. What was Asato doing out at this hour? "Asato-kun? What are you doing here?"

Chiyo, who was walking slowly towards the door, visibly relaxed when she saw the dumbfounded blond staring back.

"I was wondering..." Asato began, Oohiro letting him inside. Oohiro glanced at Asato, and then across the street towards Sasuke's house before closing the door shut.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A few years ago..._

Sakura's heavy panting filled the still, cold air. Sasuke sat quietly across the room on his couch, his eyes locked on Matoko's still body. Outside, thunder had begun to rumble five minutes ago, storm clouds rolling in.

The Uchiha's eyes never left the still body of the blond

_What have I done...?_

A knock at the door caused the two to jump nervously. Haruno Sakura scrambled to her feet, boots squeaking with the sound of PVC as she headed to the door. "They're here."

"Who...?" Sasuke barely managed to say, vision still hypnotized by his evil deed.

The rain was pouring heavily, and it's sound only increased as Sakura opened the front door to let in their "assistance". Only quiet prevailed, but finally, a few heavy footsteps to his side broke Sasuke out of his stupor.

An eerily calm voice began to speak.

"What have you done... little brother?"

"Ah!" Sasuke's head snapped to his eyes, eyes widening, insides going cold and his body become frigid. There stood his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, dark hair in clothes drenched in rain, a metallic blue motorcycle helmet tucked underneath his arm, with what looked like shark teeth painted on it. Itachi liked sharks...? "A-aniki..."

"Who's that outside? On the motorcycle?" Sakura inquired, door still partially opened. Outside sat the loyal Hoshigaki Kisame, soaking wet as he sat patiently in the rain on his motorcycle, waiting for the younger man to return.

"My associate." Itachi stated coldly, eyes not leaving Matoko. "Leave him be. He has been instructed to wait outside. Close the door."

Sakura was quick to obey, not even sparing a second glance at the dark-skinned man outside.

"Uzumaki Matoko," Itachi stated promptly, walking over to the body. He kicked the flower pot to the side, turning Matoko's crushed head by the chin with the tip of his boot. "Kindergarten teacher, praised community service holder, faithful wife. My my Sasuke, you certainly did a number this time... it's too bad you forgot halfway through the rule wasn't to kill them." He pulled his foot away, Matoko's head making a sickeningly thick squish back onto Sasuke's blood-soaked carpet. "Fool."

Thunder struck. Itachi's red eyes lit up in the room, and Sasuke found himself drawn to them, drawn to his brother like a moth to a flame.

"You don't have to worry about this one." Itachi put his hands together is if in prayer, nodding towards the dead woman. "I will bring her back to life for you, Sasuke. After all, it must be hard for a woman, not being able to watch after her handsome husband and loving son."

"She has..." Sasuke managed, eyes locked on his elegant brother.

"A family? Why yes, Sasuke. A family, and a wonderful one, at that. After all, Matoko and I... would be acquaintances, shall we say...?"

_Asato's rock-hard cock pounded deeply into Itachi's body, the raven-haired man letting out a soft groan as he latched onto the blonde's back, nails digging deep into his flesh as the older man fucked him into utter senselessness. _

"_I know how to show you a good time, Uzumaki-san," Itachi had said only months before, a coy smile on his face. "And no one has to know... no matter how many times we fuck."_

_How many times indeed..._

Itachi smiled as his little brother, Sasuke wondering exactly how he came to knew the woman he had slain that night.

"Perhaps, Sasuke, you could go to your room? I have work to do." He glanced over at Sakura, who's look brightened at the crimson eyes that settled on her. "Sakura, would you help me?"

"Yes," The two stated in unison, Sasuke managing to drag himself out of the room as Sakura rushed forward to help him.

As Sasuke left, Itachi reached into the motorcycle helmet, pulling out a small, plastic bag from the corner store. He tossed it to Sakura, who scrambled with it before clutching the bag in her grip. The pink-haired girl looked down at it.

"What's this, Itachi-kun...?" Sakura let out, reaching into the bag.

"A very vital ingredient to my master plan, Sakura," Itachi stated, heading into the kitchen to gather some needed supplied.

When Sakura pulled it out, she was rather surprised to see what Itachi had needed.

A small fox plush with purple button eyes stared back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asato stared blankly at the gravestone in front of him, his right hand clutching Naruto's own in its firm grip.

The two were quite the sight. Asato and Naruto were in matching black suits, blond hair standing out brightly against the overcast day, and blue eyes locked on the slab of rock that symbolized the most important woman in their lives.

Tears ran slowly down Asato's face. Naruto was still too young to understand the situation, but he knew his mother was gone, and he would not see her again.

"'Tou-chan?" Naruto said softly, looking up at him.

Asato didn't answer.

But someone else did.

"He's sad, Naruto-chan," Itachi spoke from behind them, walking up towards the grave. The two blonds turned to look at him.

A bouquet of white roses were in his arms. The young man was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks, his hair in it's usual low-ponytail. Behind him stood Kisame, who looked out of place with his dark skin and blue hair, black suit and overcoat, and sunglasses. Asato wondered briefly if they were in the Yakuza.

"I-Itachi-kun," Asato let out, looking a little bit relieved. "I... I didn't think you'd come."

"I suppose I surprised you, then." Itachi glanced over at Naruto, giving the small boy a smile.

Naruto scooted behind his father's legs. Itachi walked over, setting the flowers down on the grave, bent down at Naruto's level. He looked over, red eyes staring at the young boy, who only shrank back more.

"You know," Itachi stated, gesturing to the roses. "You're mother was like a flower, Naruto-chan. Beautiful, fragile, and pure. Do you like flowers, Naruto-chan?"

The small boy nodded, slowly showing himself to Itachi, who was smiling at him softly. From behind, Kisame's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"Yes," Naruto answered, nodding his head.

Itachi chuckled. "Good. Because your mother's like one. Who know what else likes flowers? I do. So doesn't your father, and that big guy over there." The dark-haired man gestured towards Kisame, who waved lazily over at them. "And so do animals. Like the fox." t was then Itachi pulled out the stuffed plush. It was bright orange, with shiny purple buttons for eyes and nine-tails, just like the fox of lore.

"Wooooow..." Naruto said, taking it from Itachi. He stared at the stuffed animal before looking at Itachi. "Thank you, um... Itachi-san."

"Be a good boy for your mother. She'll make you a flower someday, just like her." Itachi pondered before stating, "I think you'll be like a sunflower. A little sunflower, which are bright and can grow strong if given the chance. Will you be like a sunflower, Naruto-chan?"

The boy nodded.

"Good." Itachi stood, looking at the two before smiling at Asato. "Good luck, Uzumaki-kun."

Asato watched as Itachi walked off. He had only seen the boy a few times, but as he watched the pair walked off, he had a feeling he would never seen him again.

If only he had been so lucky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was shaping to be like that day, or so Sasuke thought. However, this time would be different.

_He would succeed where his brother failed._ And then...

"Nii-sama will be mine. He will want me again." Sasuke's hand was busy running through the bathtub, the cold blood sitting there, it's odor almost unbearable to the senses. However, Sasuke would not be deterred from his ultimate goal: to claim Naruto's innocence for himself.

"Naruto-chan," Sasuke replied in almost a sing-song voice, wandering into the bedroom. Naruto sat on the bed, now naked, wrists and ankles bound to one another, forcing the seven-year-old into a ball. The small blond looked up slowly, face stained red due to blood, tears, and his own flushing face. A sock was stuffed into his mouth to keep him silenced, though now, Sasuke doubted he would scream for help. "It's almost time for your bath. However, I need to tell you a story first. Would you like to hear a story?"

Of course, the child could not answer.

"Good," Sasuke stated, beaming as he reached into his bedside table and grabbed a hard-backed journal. "I thought you would."

Sasuke sat on the bed, hands running through the pages, heart pounding in excitement. This was it. He was finally going to achieve his goal, and from there, all of his dreams would come true.

"We begin here." Sasuke looked around the room, making sure all the candles he had lit previously were still going. He cleared his throat.

"I hereby cast this circle

In the name of the Dark Lord

And here on out

He and I shall be

Unified like brothers

Like lovers.

Come and receive

My Lord, your sacrifice.

The innocence you left behind

Will now become mine.

And what's mine

Is yours."

_And Itachi's._ Sasuke couldn't help but add in his head, closing the book.

Naruto watched the dark-haired man as he stood, setting down the book on the bed. Reaching forward, Sasuke pulled the sock out of Naruto's mouth.

The seven-year-old panted softly, looking up at the Uchiha who was staring at him curiously.

"Sasuke-san," Naruto whispered softly, causing the man to reach forward and pet his cheek, almost in pity. "What are you going to do with me...?"

From there, Sasuke began to remove his clothes.

"We're going to take a bath, Naruto-chan." Sasuke stated, exposing his chest. He began to take of his pants, letting the fabric all down to his knees. "A blood bath."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Several years ago..._

Sasuke darted home down the sidewalk, expression filled with joy. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Itachi had promised to take him to the park and play with him, so he was excited to get home and confirm that their arrangement was indeed happening.

Besides, it was about to rain, and Sasuke didn't want to get caught in the storm.

However, a bigger one awaited him at home.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! NII-SAN! I'm hoooommmeee!" Sasuke shouted, bursting through the front door of his house on Melody Oaks, expression open.

The rain began to pour just as he took his first step inside.

Sasuke's face dropped. His blood ran cold and his little heart pounded deeply in his chest. Everything seemed to go numb, and his schoolbooks slipped from his clammy fingers and hit the wooden entrance way to their small house.

In front of him, his parents lay.

Dead.

"...O...otou-san...?" Sasuke took a timid step forward, and thunder crashed, making the small boy nearly jump out of his skin. Another deep breath, and the Uchiha child stumbled forward, getting on his hands and knees slowly.

"...Otou-san?"

Sasuke screeched when the body shifted slightly to the right, his dad's body falling off of his mom's. The child continued screeching wildly, scrambling back up to the doorway as he stared at his father in horror.

His face...

A carved out hole remained where his father's face was. Blood was still freely pouring out, and the cavern was so dark, Sasuke wondered if there was truly an end to it.

"O...Otou-san...!" Sasuke stammered, now frozen to the floor. He briefly glanced at his mother's body, her own position face-down. He decided to keep it that way.

"...Nii-chan!" If his parents were dead then...! "Nii-chan? NII-CHAN!!" Sasuke leaped to his feet, tearing upstairs to their shared bedroom. "Aniki?! Itachi!!"

Soft chanting began to fill his ears as he dragged his body up the stairs, weighted down by fear and misery. Upon reaching the doorway, Sasuke paused, a feeling of dread washing over him.

Perhaps he shouldn't go inside.

Perhaps he should call the police.

But this was the moment where Sasuke's life truly changed. More concerned about where his brother was, he grasped the handle and opened the door to his and Itachi's bedroom.

He immediately wished he didn't.

There were six people present, all wearing matching black clothing and chanting softly in a circle. There were several candles placed about the room, and a pillow and knife right in between them: the center of the circle.

Itachi was the first to look up. His black eyes narrowed at the sight of his little brother.

"Do not break your concentration. Keep chanting," Itachi ordered, rising to his feet. "It's almost time, my brothers."

Face frozen in shock, Sasuke was nearly welded to the floor and doorway of his and Itachi's room. In black cloak, his brother seemed to slowly drift forward, an ivory hand reaching for Sasuke's cheek, and, it slowly rested on his face.

It was then Sasuke was broken out of his stupor. "N-nii-chan! Kaa-san... Otou-san...!"

"Are sleeping," The teenager said softly, leading his little brother into the room. Itachi squeezed his shoulder, whispering softly into his ear, "You've had a bad dream, Sasuke. A bad, horrible little dream. It's time to go to sleep, little brother. Time to sleep and dream..." Itachi gestured towards the pillow that lay on the floor, the knife glinting in the candlelight.

"A dream." Sasuke whispered. His head was clouded, and he felt to tired and distressed, it was easy enough for Itachi to con him into the center of the circle, and the little Sasuke crumpled to the floor, laying his head on the pillow.

The smalled black figure of the group looked up, sea-foam green eyes locked on the boy her age in front of her curiously.

Itachi returned to his spot, joining in with the others:

"I hereby cast this circle

In the name of the Dark Lord

And here on out

He and I shall be

Unified like brothers

Like lovers.

Come and receive

My Lord, your sacrifice.

The innocence you left behind

Will now become mine.

And what's mine

Is yours."

Over and over again. Over and over and over and over and

Sasuke woke up in a jolt, and his eyes took in a sharp pain, and soon, all he saw was red.

"Ahh..." The room shook violently. He was cold, and wet, and sticky, and everything around his was white, and black, and red... very red. The walls were dinged orange due to the red liquid that lined the walls, and the dim, shoddy light that flickered in the bathroom.

The bathtub. His parent's bathtub.

And blood...

Sasuke managed to focus his eyes to his left. There, was a throbbing, shaking assembly of five individuals dressed in robes, all watching patiently, eagerly.

Sasuke's ebony gaze settled on the one in front.

A young Haruno Sakura stared back.

"Sasuke." The softness and close proximity of his brother's voice caused Sasuke to moan out in dread. Itachi's hot breath poured into his ear. A buzzing noise filled his head.

"Aniki?" Sasuke managed.

"Sshh." Itachi was in the stickiness with him. In the tub of blood. The smell invaded Sasuke's senses; it was so strong the small boy was sure he would throw up the entire contents of his stomach, so putrid he wished he could die. He lifted his hand to cover his nose, but the smell only grew stronger, and he gagged, slamming his hand back into the blood, where it barely rippled due it its thickness.

Itachi ran his hand up Sasuke's chest.

It was then Sasuke realized he and his brother were naked.

"I need your innocence, Sasuke," Itachi said softly, gesturing to the crowd of people who now stared in awe. "We need it. You enter the world of our Dark Lord, to stand beside him, to be allowed a taste of his might power. Hatred, lust, greed... and your innocence, Sasuke... corrupting your innocence and making it mine is our ticket, our ticket to the Prince of Darkness himself. He shall see out wonderful deed. And he in turn, shall reward us in death."

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered, and Itachi's hands slowly pushed down on his shoulders. "No... nii-chan, no...!"

Sasuke's senses were engulfed in blood.

He was drowning. The taste make his throw up, but he could only swallow more of the thick, salty red liquid. His nostrils filled, and Sasuke screamed, bubbles boiling at the surface, but absolutely no sound.

And as Sasuke's head filled with the liquid of death, another sense was invaded.

Sasuke screamed as Itachi's hand found its way into his little entrance. And then...

He died.

Sasuke cough violently as he was yanked back into cold air. Blood poured out of his nose, his mouth, his ears... and behind him, Itachi was _screaming_.

"He's _tainted_!" Itachi screeched, enraged, throwing Sasuke forward, the small child hitting the tile wall.

Deidara, who was standing in the corner, stared in shock. "Wh-what...?"

"Tainted! Filth!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke, spinning him around in the bathtub. Blood spilled over the sides as he shook the boy's shoulders, outraged. "_Tell me, Sasuke! TELL ME WHO DID THIS?!"_

And the little boy coughed.

"T-tou-san..."

Itachi's grip loosened.

"...I see." The teenager stood, staring at Sasuke before stepping out of the tub.

"Sasori, towel. Now." Itachi snapped.

Sasori scrambled to get it, wrapping it around Itachi's body.

Sakura's parents were staring at Sasuke in shock. They turned to Itachi, looking angry.

"Now what, Uchiha? You PROMISED US we'd be able to finally join Satan!" Sakura's mother shrieked, eyes wide and in a frenzy.

"The boy was tainted by my father. I had no idea. It would have worked, we would have succeeded!" Itachi yelled back.

"Uchiha, we're getting so old..." Sakura's father stammered, squeezing his daughter's shoulder. "Soon... we'll be so old... Satan... Satan only desires the beautiful... soon..."

"Then deal with it, you old bags," Itachi snapped, clearly not in the mood to deal with them. He stormed past the group, commanding loudly, "We need to get out, now! NOW! We don't need to deal with the boy.

"_I don't need him anymore."_

And Sasuke sat.

He sat until there was no more noise in the house.

Only his own heart pounding.

And his own soul dying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o.o.o.o.**MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER**.o.o.o.o

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's been missing... he's not in the house... I can't find him..."

Chiyo and Oohiro stared at Asato as he talked.

It was the same...

It was exactly the same...

"_Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?"_

_Chiyo stared down at Sasuke, who was stained red with blood from sitting in the tub for almost an entire day. His hands were pruny, and he looked sick. Chiyo swooped down, taking his small shoulders in her arms._

"_Sasuke-kun, tell me, what happened? Do we need to call the police? Do we...?"_

"_Kaa-san and Tou-san are dead."_

_Chiyo's heart froze._

"_Itachi killed them."_

"_Oh... oh goodness... I'll call the po--"_

"_No."_

_Thunder crashed in the sky overhead. Chiyo looked at Sasuke, who slowly raised his head._

_His black eyes pierced deeply into the old woman's._

_Chiyo froze. Sasuke slowly spoke._

"_I've already burnt them. I've hidden everything. I just need one thing from you." The boy smiled very slowly. Lips curling maniacally. "I need you to take care of my body while my soul is away. Would you take care..._

"_To keep my little secret?"_

The room lit up as thunder boomed.

"Now don't panic, Uzumaki-kun," Oohiro stated slowly, however, his own heart was hammering for the fate of his boy. "Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yes, everywhere... the house, the front yard, the backyard, my car... the field by the house, and the creek... and here and..." Asato's eyes seemed to become relieved.

"I haven't checked Sasuke-kun's house. Naru-chan likes him."

"..." Chiyo and Oohiro looked at one another.

Who to save?

Perhaps the boy and his father, if they weren't already too late?

...Or just the father?

Asato opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short. "Ah... hey..." he looked around the couch. "Have you seen Kyuubi-sama?"

"Hm? You mean Naru-chan's toy?" Chiyo asked, looking confused.

"Well yes, I..." Asato laughed nervously. "I... I just had it with me... Naruto left it behind, and I thought it was odd..." he stood, looking down at the couch where he sat. "...Now... now where could that thing have gone...?"

The front door closed shut softly.

ANOTHER MACHI MOMENT: I know, what another horrible cliffhanger! Just one more chapter, and then the aftermath! So stay tuned to **My Little Sunflower**!


End file.
